The Ash Story
by fancyleatherchairs
Summary: What if Fred and George had a best friend who was almost like family? Hint: It's not Lee Jordan. This is the story of that one friend. Her name is Ash. Eventual George Weasley x OC. Enjoy! All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR. Story belongs to me!
1. Y 0 p 1: The New Girl

Wow, first story! This takes takes place 1 year before Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. Each chapter is labeled with the current year (1, 2, 3, etc.), the part of the story (think a chapter within a chapter), and the name of the chapter. Enjoy!

YEAR 0

1 year before HP&TPS

"Percival, Joseph."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Pince, Lucy."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Pucktof, Ahamed."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Sather, Emily."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Serafin, Ashley."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred Weasley applauded with the rest as the new Gryffindor joined the table. Of all the new arrivals so far, she was the most attractive. Her hair was thick and chocolate brown, and her eyes were a bright hazel. Other than that, she was fairly normal looking, but she had something. A spark. That was it. Fred looked over at his brother to see that he had noticed it too.

"She's cute."

"Lay off, George. She just sat down. At least wait until pudding." George grinned.

"Oh, alright."

A few moments silence. Then:

"Can I at least welcome her to Gryffindor?"

"Sure, whatever." Fred was more focused on the mountains of food that had appeared instantly on the table. He looked up after his plate was fully loaded, to see his twin get up, walk around to the other side of the table, and sit down next to the new girl. He watched has George talked to the girl, while loading his plate with mashed potatoes. George said something that was either funny or flattering, because the girl giggled and blushed slightly. Then, George got up with his plate, and returned to his seat next to Fred.

"So, how'd it go?" Fred asked.

"Pretty good. I think we have the bases for a strong relationship."

"What on earth are you talking about? You just met her!" Fred said, laughing.

"Yeah? You'll see."

Fred smirked and returned to his chicken.

***

Please review!


	2. Y 0 p 2: Friends

Second part of the first chapter. Enjoy!

***

Ash forced herself to swallow one last mouthful of her cherry pie before pushing her plate away. She scanned the Gryffindor table, not looking for anyone in particular. Her eyes fell on the second year student who had stopped by to welcome her to Hogwarts. George. That was his name. He was talking animatedly to someone who could only be his twin brother. Ash watched them until the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood up to make an announcement.

The hall fell silent almost instantly.

"Welcome, one and all, to another year at Hogwarts. Now that we are well fed and watered, I have a few announcements to make.

"First, let us welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrel."

Ash looked at the new professor. He wore a large purple turban, and his eye appeared to be twitching.

The applause died down as Dumbledore continued to speak.

"Secondly, anyone wishing to try out for Quidditch need only to speak to their Head of House, or Madam Hooch." He inclined his head graciously to a woman with short gray hair and eyes like a hawk.

"Finally, our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like to remind you that the forest is off limits to _everyone_."

His bright blue eyes scanned the tables, and Ash noticed George smirking at his brother, as if they were sharing a private joke.

"That will be all," Dumbledore said. "Off to bed now, all of you. It's time for a good nights rest."

There was a deafening scraping sound, as the students rose from their tables. Ash stood, and instantly panicked. The crowd was incredibly dense, like an ocean. To make matters worse, Ash had no idea where the dormitories where. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to find herself staring into the face of George Weasley.

"Come on, Fred and I know a shortcut," he said. His brother, who was standing beside him, nodded.

"Okay," Ash said.

"Great." George smiled, and steered her through the crowd, keeping a tight grip on her shoulder. When they reached the exit, he pulled her to the side and let the bulk of the crowd pass. When the passage was relatively clear, George let go of Ash's shoulder, and started walking.

"So," he said as they walked. "This is my twin brother, Fred."

"Hi," Ash said.

"Hey," Fred said, smiling. "You're… Ashley, right?"

"Please, call me Ash," Ash said.

"Alright." Fred leaned close, and whispered, "Sorry about my brother. You'll find that I'm better mannered, more fun to talk to, and much better looking."

"In you're dreams!" George said indignantly. "Who was the one who welcomed her to Gryffindor?"

Ash giggled.

"He has a point," she said.

"Ah, I can see that this one's a lost cause," Fred said seriously. "You've already corrupted her, George."

"Good," George said, slinging an arm across Ash's shoulders. "Now you can't steal her from me." Ash looked away to hide her face, which was flaming red.

Suddenly, they stopped. Ash looked up, praying that her face had returned to its natural color. They were in front of a portrait of a very fat lady.

"You're late," she said. George waved her words away like a cloud of midges.

"It's not 9:00 yet, is it?" he asked.

"No, but I certainly hope you know the password," she said.

George shot Fred a rather scared look.

"Uhhh… I don't know the password this year," George said to his twin.

Fred grinned.

"Luckily, _I_ do. It's _venomous tentacula_."

"Correct." The portrait swung forward to admit Ash and the twins. George released Ash, and hopped through the portrait hole. Fred followed, but stopped to help Ash through the opening.

"Well, at least _you're_ a gentleman," she muttered. Fred smirked.

As Ash looked around, she realized that the portrait was the door to the Gryffindor common room and dormitories. Ash was in a comfortable room that consisted of tables, chairs, and large squashy armchairs seated around a roaring fire. Two staircases on either end of the fireplace lead up to the boys and girls dormitories. She spotted Fred and George talking with their fellow second year, Lee Jordan. Nearby, several other students sat, gossiping.

Ash stood for a moment, taking everything in, then looked back over at Fred and George. George, looked up, caught her eye, and waved her over.

"This is Ash," George said when she arrived.

"Hi," Ash said shyly.

"Hey," Lee replied.

They were interrupted by a group of second years.

"Lee, is it true that you brought a tarantula?" one girl asked.

"Yes, Katie, that is very true," Lee grinned. He pulled out a cardboard box from the pocket of his robes. He pulled away the lid, and a large hairy leg appeared over the edge of the box. The girls shrieked. Ash jumped, trod on George's foot, and bumped into Fred as she made a hasty exit off his brother's toes. Lee looked up from putting the box back into his robes to see George hopping about, holding his foot, and Fred and Ash holding onto each other for support as they laughed. Lee began to laugh, and even George started to as well. Soon, all four of them were roaring with laughter.

As Ash looked at her newfound friends, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, she knew that this was only the beginning.

***

OMG, cheesy ending. Please review!


	3. Summer Y 2 p 1: The Leaky Cauldron

This is the summer after Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. (Or, the summer before Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. You get the idea.)

SUMMER OF YEAR 2

Summer after HP&TCOS

Ash Serafin was lying on her bed. Her sketchbook was lying open on the bedspread and she was drawing with a look of concentration on her face.

Ash was interrupted by the sound of something tapping against her bedroom window. She looked up from her sketchbook to see a gray owl tapping its leg feebly against her window.

"Errol!" she exclaimed. Ash got off the bed, and hurried over to the window. She unlatched it and let the bedraggled owl inside. Ash carried him over to where her own owl sat, and placed Errol near the water dish of her cage. Then, she took the letter that was tied to Errol's leg.

Dear Ash,

How are you? George and I are great. Did you hear? Dad won a bunch of gold, and we spent it on a holiday in Egypt. We got to see my brother, Bill. He works for Gringotts there. Anyway, the family's staying in the Leaky Cauldron because it's so close to the station. Have you gotten your books yet? If not, come and stay with us! Ron's friends Harry and Hermione are already here. You should definitely come. George is dying to see you. If you can't, I'll see you at Hogwarts!

Love,

Fred

P.S. If you come, bring some earplugs. Percy's been made Head Boy and he won't shut up about it.

Underneath the letter was a newspaper clipping from the _Daily Prophet_. It showed a picture of the entire Weasley family waving from in front of a pyramid. Mrs. Weasley, who was rather short but extremely kind, Mr. Weasley, who was tall and balding, and had an obsession with muggle things, Percy Weasley, who was wearing his new badge pinned to his fez, and looking extremely pompous, Ron Weasley, tall and stretched, with his rat Scabbers on his shoulder, young Ginny Weasley, who was only in her second year of Hogwarts, and finally, Fred and George Weasley. Tall, gangling and identical, they waved at Ash from the picture. Ash smiled, and tacked the picture to her wall.

Fred and George Weasley were her first friends at Hogwarts. Their family had seven children total, and was extremely poor. If anyone deserved a fat sack of gold, it was them.

"Mooooom," Ash called. "Can I stay in the Leaky Cauldron until school?"

"Why?"

"Because my friends are staying there. Please, Mom?"

"The Weasleys, right?"

"Yeah, them."

"Oh, alright."

"Thanks, Mom!"

Ash hurried back to her room to get packed. She turned off her laptop, and hastily scribbled a note to Fred, telling him that she would be coming for the rest of the summer.

She walked over to the cage where her owl, Mika, sat on her perch.

"Take this to Fred and George Weasley," Ash instructed as she tied the letter to Mika's leg. "They're staying in London, at the Leaky Cauldron. I'll be there soon, so you don't have to come back. And look after Errol. I don't want to be the one to explain that he died on the journey back."

Mika hooted, and nibbled Ash affectionately on the ear, and flew out the open window, followed by Errol. Ash watched them for a moment, then continued to pack.

***

**Edit: **Resubmitted this b/c I found an error in the second paragraph. Sorry to anyone who was confused by this.


	4. Summer Y 2 p 2: Introductions

Part two of Summer of Year 2. Is this too confusing? Please let me know if it is.

***

Fred Weasley yawned, stretched, and sat up. He looked around, and scratched his head, then yawned again. He wasn't sure why he had woken up from what had been a very nice nap, but there had to be a reason. Fred got off the bed, and walked toward the window of his small room at the Leaky Cauldron. He stared at the streets of Muggle London, and watched with mild interest as a car pulled up to the front of the pub. A girl got out, and unloaded a trunk and an empty birdcage from the back of the car.

Suddenly, realization hit him. He opened the window and yelled out of it;

"HEY!! Ash, what's up?" The girl looked up, and smiled when she saw Fred's fiery red head sticking out of the window.

"You would know!" she shouted. Fred grinned.

"I'll see you inside!"

He slammed the window shut and ran out of the room. Fred banged on the door of the room next to his, and yelled;

"OI!! George, your girlfriends' here!!" Muffled scraping sounds, followed by a great thump, and Fred's twin brother appeared, looking disheveled.

"Damn, I have to get ready!"

"You're fine the way you are. Lets move!"

Fred and George hurtled down the hall, banging on the doors of the rooms that belonged to the rest of the Weasley family as they went, George trying to fix his hair. They skidded around a corner, and taking the stairs two at a time, burst into the main bar area.

Ash stood by her parents, who were checking in with Tom, the bartender. The instant she saw the twins, her face lit up, and broke into a huge smile.

"Fred, George!" she exclaimed, and ran forward to hug the twins. Fred broke off first, and looked at Ash, who was trying to break free of George, who was holding on as tight as he could.

"Uhhh, George, I think you're strangling her," Fred said.

"Oh, right," George said, letting go of Ash and looking embarrassed.

"Aww, come here, you," she said, reaching up and hugging George again. Her free hand reached out, and grabbed Fred by the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. After a few more minutes, Ash, Fred and George broke apart. George looked pleased with himself, while Fred looked slightly embarrassed. Ash was still glowing.

"Bye, Hon!" Ash's mom called from across the room. "Drop me a line if you're coming for winter break!"

"I will, Mom. Bye!" Ash waved to her mother, then turned to Fred and George.

"Where are you staying?" she asked. "I'll dump my stuff off, and go see everyone."

"Cool," said Fred. "I'll take that." He picked up her trunk, and started up the stairs.

"Thanks, Fred." Ash picked up the empty cage and followed Fred up the stairs.

"Say, where's your owl?" George asked.

"She's supposed to be here. I sent her on ahead with Errol."

"Mum'll have her, then," Fred said over his shoulder. "She always has to nurse Errol back to health after a delivery."

They had reached the hall where the rooms were, and were faced with seven disgruntled looking people.

"What on earth were you doing, making that kind of racket?" asked Percy pompously. "Some people where _trying_ to concentrate!"

"Concentrate? _I _was in the middle of a nap," said Ron, yawning.

"Fred, George, was it _really _nessecary to make all that noise?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sorry Mum, it's just that Ash's here!" said George, gesturing toward her.

"Um… Hi Mrs. Weasley," Ash said awkwardly.

"Oh, Ash! It's so good to see you again," Mrs. Weasley said, her tone changing at once. She bustled forward to give Ash a hug. "I have your owl, she's staying with Errol at the moment. Have you got all your schoolbooks yet, dear?"

"No Mrs. Weasley, not yet."

"Well we'll go down to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get everything sorted out."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"It's no trouble, dear. Now you go to your room and get unpacked, and then we'll see you for dinner."

"Okay."

"Fred, George, you two go and help Ash unpack."

"Alright, Mum."

"Wait," Fred said. "Can we introduce her properly first? She's only really met you and Ron."

"Oh, very well."

"Thanks, Mum. Alright, then." Fred turned to Ash. "You know Mum of course, and Ron-" Ron scratched his head, yawned enormously, and waved.

"Then there's Percy-"

"How do you do?" Percy shook her hand. Ash was nearly blinded by the gleaming badge on his chest.

"-Ginny-"

"Hi," Ginny said.

"-Dad-" Mr. Weasley smiled from the back of the group.

"-And Ron's friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"Hello," said Hermione, a witch with a large quantity of bushy brown hair. Ash smiled, then looked at Harry.

She knew his story. Even though she was muggle-born, she knew about the downfall of You-Know-Who. Ash stared at Harry for a moment, taking him all in. He was small and skinny, with black hair, bright green eyes, and round glasses. Just visible underneath a shock of hair was a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Hi," she said, shaking his hand. He smiled back at her.

"So, that's the lot," George said. "Come on, lets get you unpacked." Fred, George and Ash wound through the Weasleys to get to Ash's room.

"Hey, you're right next to me!" George said.

"Don't get any ideas," Fred said. Ash giggled.

"Don't worry, Fred, I can handle him."

Ash unlocked the door and stepped inside. The room was fairly small, with a bed facing a chest of drawers, and a window that looked out on the streets of muggle London. Next to the bed was a door leading to the bathroom. Ash set the cage on the chest of drawers, took the trunk form Fred and threw it on the bed.

"Close your eyes," she said to the boys.

"Why?" George asked.

"Because I have items of sensitive nature to unpack," Ash replied. George shrugged and closed his eyes. Fred did as well.

Quickly, Ash opened the trunk and unpacked several pairs of underwear, some bras and some feminine hygiene products. She shoved these into the top drawer of the dresser, which she quickly slammed shut.

"Okay, you can look," she said. The twins opened their eyes, and set about helping Ash unpack.

"Thanks for inviting me," Ash said.

"No problem," Fred said.

"So, how was Egypt?"

"Fantastic. Sorry about Percy, by the way. We tried to shut him in a pyramid, but Mum saw us."

Ash laughed.

"That's a shame," she said, then whirled around.

"_George Weasley, if you open that drawer I will flay you within an inch of your life!_" she yelled.

George hastily took his hand away from the handle of the top drawer.

"Sorry," he said, flushing red.

Fred smirked.

"I wouldn't cross her if I where you," he said to his twin. "She might beat you with these." He held up a pair of long black tights.

"Give me those!" Ash exclaimed, snatching the tights from Fred. "I'm warning you two, cut it out!" she said, shaking the tights threateningly. This only made the twins laugh harder. Even Ash joined in after a moment. The laughter stopped in a hurry when Ash hit the two of them over the head with her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Four._

***

All reviews are appreciated. Thanks!


	5. Y 3 p 1: Confessions

(After the interlude) Starts in the middle of Prisoner of Azkaban, when Gryffindor house has to sleep in the Great Hall because of Sirius Black.

***

Ash spent the next week with the Weasleys, and had a very enjoyable time. All to soon, it was time to return to Hogwarts. There, new dangers arose, and Fred, George, and Ash found themselves lying in squashy purple sleeping bags, staring at the starry sky of the Great Hall, with the rest of their House.

Year 3

HP&tPoA

Ash stared at the ceiling for a moment, then turned and looked at Fred who was lying on her left.

"What do you think about this whole thing?" she asked. Fred stared at the stars for a moment before answering.

"I think that it should be stopped," he said seriously. Ash looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Fred turned and looked her right in the eye.

"I mean that Black wants something and he won't let anything stand in his way. So that means… someone could get hurt." He looked back at the sky, and Ash could see his face flush slightly. "And I don't want it to be you."

"Oh, Fred!" Ash said, and hugged him.

"Gerroff!" Fred said, sounding embarrassed. "I'm just saying… as a friend… you know what I mean… and Mum would go ballistic if something happened, and she'd blame it on me and George, because we're your best friends, and I dunno, I just care about you, okay!?"

He said this all very fast, his face growing redder and redder, until he stopped, breathing rather heavily. Ash just hugged him tighter.

"You know Fred," she said, letting go of him. "That's the nicest thing a guy has ever said to me." Fred looked away, and there was a few minutes silence.

Then;

"He really likes you."

"Who?" Ash asked.

"George," Fred said.

"I know he does."

"No, I mean more than a friend." Fred looked at her. "He really cares about you. Even though he doesn't show it," he added ruefully. Ash smiled, and rested her head on Fred's chest. On her right side, George grunted in his sleep and turned over, slinging an arm across her neck. Ash closed her eyes and put one had on George's arm. Sandwiched in between the Weasley twins, she felt safe and comfortable. Not even Sirius Black could ruin this night.

***

OH GAWD, AWKWARDNESS!!!! Trust me, there is nothing sexual here, I swear. Everything is like a typical brother-sister relationship... until Year 4.  
:)


	6. Y 3 p 2: Wake Up Call

Oh geez, more awkwardness. XD Just a short filler chapter, feels kind of pointless...

***

Ash opened her eyes and blinked. For a moment, she wondered why she was lying on the floor of the Great Hall, staring up at the morning sky. Then she remembered the advents of last night. Ash attempted to sit up, but was prevented from doing so by the cage of arms around her.

Her head was on Fred's chest, and he had one arm about her shoulder. On her other side, George rested his head on her shoulder, and had one arm slung about her middle. Ash gave up in her attempts to rise, and instead snuggled her head into Fred's neck, feeling warm and happy.

Fred twitched slightly, and opened his eyes.

"Merph?" he said sleepily.

"Good morning to you too," Ash giggled. Fred jumped, and hastily removed his arm from her shoulders.

"Errr… hi," he said awkwardly. Ash laughed, and turned over to poke George awake.

"Nrrrrrr…" George muttered. "Five more minutes…" Ash looked around and whispered "Muffliato!" so no one would hear, then leaned down and whispered into George's ear.

"George?"

"…Yeah?"

"WAKE UP!!!!" George jumped into a sitting position, wand out, ready to hex anyone who came near. He put his wand down when he saw Ash and Fred laughing.

"Hmph," he said, and lay back down again.

***

Such a lame ending, I'm sorry. This chapter just feels pointless...


	7. Y 4 p 1: Why Not Us?

(After the interlude) Picks up during the Goblet of Fire, just after Dumbledore announces the Triwizard Tournament. A good chunk of the story takes place here.

***

The rest of the year passed with the capture and escape of Sirius Black. While the Ministry of Magic promised the capture of Black, the students of Hogwarts and their parents where glad to have the murderer off school premises.

Ash was delighted when Mr. Weasley got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, and allowed Fred and George to invite her to join them. After the Cup, the Weasleys, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ash returned to Hogwarts, to a year filled with more exitement, starting with the announcement that the Triwizard Tournament would be held at Hogwarts.

Year 4

HP&tGoF

The Gryffindors headed back to the common room, abuzz with the news they had just heard. The Triwizard Tournament! It hadn't been held for years, and now, Hogwarts would be hosting it.

"So, what do you think?" Ash asked Fred and George as they climbed into the portrait hole.

"I think it's rubbish that they won't let you enter unless you're seventeen," George said.

"Yeah, me too," Fred agreed. "We're as good as seventeen, we turn in April. Why can't we have a go?"

Ash stopped, and looked Fred in the eye.

"Have you ever let the rules stop you before?" she asked.

"No."

"So why should they stop you now?? Tell me," she said, turning to George. "Has there ever been a rule you two couldn't break?"

"No!" said George, smiling a little.

"Well, then," Ash said. "Go out there and enter that tournament!"

"Yeah!" said George, hugging Ash in his excitement. He dashed off to the dormitories, probably to concoct a plan to get into the Triwizard Tournament.

"Well," said Ash, smoothing her robes. "He seems exited." She looked at Fred. "If you do enter," she said. "Be careful. Please." Fred looked at her. She blushed, then quickly said, "I mean, your mum would go nuts if something happened to you two. She'd blame it all on me!" Fred smiled, and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll be fine."

***

Things start to heat up in the next couple of chapters... you'll just have to wait and see! ;)


	8. Y 4 p 2: Aging Potion

I do love this chapter, a lot of the dialouge is taken straight from the movie, as with the next chapter.

***

The next day, everyone gathered around the Goblet of Fire to see who would be submitting their name. Ash watched them all with mild interest. She was waiting to see if Fred and George had came up with a way to hoodwink the Goblet. Suddenly, the sound of yells and people running echoed through the hall. Fred and George came bursting into the circle of students, each holding a small vial of potion. The crowd cheered and clapped enthusiastically.

"We did it!" Fred said.

"Just cooked it up this morning!" George said.

"What is it?" someone asked.

"Aging Potion!" the twins said together.

"It's not going to work!" a voice called. It belonged to the brainy witch Hermione Granger.

"Oh really?" Fred said.

"And why is that?" George inquired.

Hermione closed her book and sighed.

"You see this?" she asked, pointing to the line around the goblet. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?"

"So, it won't be fooled by something as pathetically dim-witted as an aging potion."

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant," Fred said. "Because it's so pathetically dim-witted."

The twins stood up.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up," they said in unison, drank their potions, and jumped over the age line. They waited a few moments, but nothing happened. The crowd cheered. The twins took out sheets of paper with their names on them and fed them to the Goblet's blue flames. After a few seconds, they turned to the crowd and cheered some more. Suddenly, blue tendrils shot out of the goblet. Ash yelled as they hit Fred and George square in the chest. The crowd ran to where the Weasleys lay, sprawled on their backs. Ash pushed her way to the front to make sure nothing was wrong, and saw at once why the crowd was laughing so much. Fred and George had each sprouted spectacular white beards.

"I warned you," said an amused voice. Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the doors that led to the Great Hall. "Mr. Jordan, would you please escort Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing? Madam Pomfrey is already taking care of Ms. Fawcett of Ravenclaw and Mr. Summers of Hufflepuff, though I must say, their beards are nowhere near as impressive as yours."

Lee Jordan took Fred and George to the Hospital Wing, still wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Meanwhile, the rest of the crowd dispersed back to their original positions. Ash sat back down, unsure weather she should laugh at the hilarity of it all, or cry in thankfulness that neither Fred nor George had been able to submit their name to the Goblet of Fire.

***

Yay, awesome ending! The next chapter is fantasitc... Fred and George don't know how to deal with Ash's issues. XD


	9. Y 4 p 3: Dancing Lessons

Yay, dancing lessons with Professor McGonagall. XD Poor Ron. Fred and George will tease him to his dying day.

***

"Mr. Weasley, would you be so kind as to pay attention?"

"Huh?" George shot upright from the wall on which he had been leaning on. "Ah. Sorry, Professor McGonagall." He stood straighter, and tried to pay attention. Next to him, Fred attempted, unsuccessfully, to stifle a huge yawn. George caught the words "Ball", "Gryffindor", and "Bumbling bunch of baboons."

"Try saying that three times fast," Fred whispered. George smirked.

"You will have to put you best foot forward," Professor McGonagall was saying. "And I mean that literally, because the Yule Ball is, first and foremost, an dance." At these words, all the girls, who were seated on one side of the room, sat up a little straighter, and began whispering excitedly. Ash Serafin, on the other hand, sunk lower in her seat with a pained look on her face. On the other side of the room, the boys did the same, some groaning as they did so.

"Now, I will show you proper form," Professor McGonagall said. "Mr. Weasley if you would." Fred and George could hardly hide their glee as their younger brother Ron was pulled to his feet by Professor McGonagall.

"Put your right hand on my waist," she said.

"What?" Ron looked utterly mortified.

"My waist, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said sharply. Ron did so, looking as though he wanted to crawl under a rock. The professor gave the caretaker, Argus Filch, the cue to start the record that was ready on a turntable with an enormous megaphone. Waltz music began to flow from the megaphone, and soon filled the whole room. The crowd watched as Ron and Professor McGonagall danced across the room, the professor counting out the beats as they did so.

"You're never gonna let him forget this, are you?" Harry Potter asked the twins. Fred and George grinned evilly, and replied, "Never," in unison.

After McGonagall's dancing class was over, the Gryffindors trooped back to the common room, discussing the Yule Ball. The Weasleys, who where doing and impression of Ron waltzing with the professor, stopped, as Ash stormed past them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" George asked, as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"This whole dance thing," Ash fumed. "It's ridiculous. Why do we have to get dates anyway?"

"Whoa, hey calm down!" Fred said. "No one said you _have_ to get a date."

"Of course you have to get a date!" George said, looking scandalized. "Not unless you want to look like a complete prat!"

"Really, George, that's not helping," Ash said. She flopped down into an armchair, looking sullen. Fred and George sat down on either side of her.

"How's this?" George said. We'll be your dates! After all, two is better than one."

"Yeah, right," Ash grumbled. "Like you'd do that. There's got to be a thousand girls that you'd ask out before me!"

"She's got a point," Fred said.

"Really? And who are you taking?" George inquired.

"Angelina."

Ash sat up.

"And have you asked her yet?"

"Well… no." Ash rolled her eyes.

"I'll take you," George volunteered.

"And miss out on all those Beuxbatons girls? Fat chance," Fred smirked.

"Really, you two are no help at all," Ash said, and headed off to the dormitories. Fred looked at George and shrugged. George sat back in his chair and stared into space, wondering how he could convince Ash to go with him, when she clearly thought he'd rather go with someone else.

***

George, you are TACTLESS! Fred isn't much better. XD The next chapter will be hilarious, watch for it!


	10. Y 4 p 4: The Plan

George can't get his girl. XD Read and enjoy.

***

The next few days found George Weasley unusually quiet. Instead of playing pranks on his fellow students, he spent his free time pacing the floor and thinking. Or sitting in an armchair by the fire and thinking. Or lying on his back on his bed and thinking. One day, he was sitting in a chair, scribbling things on a bit of parchment. Occasionally, he would mutter something, and scratch something out. Finally, when she could take it no more, his sister Ginny walked over to him and asked, "So have you asked Ash to the ball yet?" George glared at his sister.

"No."

"Well you're taking your time. If you don't hurry, someone might ask her."

"I'm trying!" George exclaimed. "I just can't come up with the proper way to ask her!"

"What are you talking about? All you have to do is walk up to her and say 'Ash, would you like to go to the ball with me?' A troll could figure it out!"

"I asked her once and she thought I was joking," George said. "Now, do you have anything useful to say?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. The reason she thought you where joking was because it seemed too good to be true."

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny said, sounding a bit like Hermione. "She really likes you! Fred as well. She would never think in her wildest dreams that either of you would be _interested_ in her!"

"So what do I have to do?" George asked, excited by the prospect of going to the ball with Ash.

"You have to show her that you're serious," Ginny said. "Let her know how you feel."

"I can't do that," said George, scandalized. "What if she laughs in my face?"

At this, Ginny began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What?" George asked.

"It's just… you sounded like such a _girl_ for a second there!" Ginny said. George folded his arms across his chest and waited until Ginny's giggles subsided.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Yes," Ginny breathed. "Now, I have a plan for you to get Ash. Listen carefully." She whispered her plan into her brother's ear.

"And you're sure this will work?" George asked.

"Nearly positive. It'll work perfectly as long as you don't mess up. And trust me," she said. "I will make sure you don't mess up."

***

George embraces his feminine side. XD The next chapter will be brilliant also... Man, I never intended it to go in this direction... I was saving the romantics for the actual Yule Ball!


	11. Y 4 P 5: The Secret Admirer

The plan is put into action. Dun Dun Dunnnnnn! XD

***

When Ash woke up the next morning, she was instantly greeted by giggles.

"What?" she asked irritably. One of the girls in her dormitory laughed and said, "This came for you this morning." She handed Ash a small heart-shaped package.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" another girl urged. "Open it!"

Slowly, Ash unwrapped the package, which turned out to be a heart-shaped box. She opened the box and looked at the contents blankly for a few seconds.

It was a single round chocolate, plain and unnoticeable.

"What is it?" a girl asked, breathless.

"It's just a chocolate," Ash said, bewildered.

"There's a note in the lid," another girl said, pointing at the lid of the box. Ash picked up the lid and read the note aloud.

"_May this gift find you well and beautiful, as always. I know how much you love all things red, so I would be honored if you indulge in some sweets for the sweet. Love, Your Secret Admirer."_ Ash blinked.

"Who the heck _talks_ like that?"

"Are you mental?" a girl screeched. "It's a _love poem_! Someone out there likes you!" Ash gave the girl an airy "Right," and bit into the chocolate.

"Oh my god! It's chocolate cherry! That's my favorite kind!"

"So _that's _what he meant by 'all things red'," one girl said.

"You're soooo lucky," another gushed. "None of us have a secret admirer!"

"Yeah," Ash said, looking at the note. "I guess I am lucky…"

The next day, Ash received yet another note. This one came with seven red roses that, according to the note, would never die, because the admirers' love would never die as well. The day after that, Ash got a ring with one red ruby set in the center. The note said _"From one Gryffindor to another,"_ and came with instructions to wear the ring if Ash wanted the notes to continue. On the fourth day, a beautiful necklace was delivered to the fifth year's dormitories, with a note that said, _"Meet me tonight at 9:00 in the common room."_

Ash spent the night prepping in her dormitory, while the other girls squealed about how lucky she was. At ten minutes to nine, Ash went down to the common room, feeling too nervous to wait any longer. She sank down in an armchair, and fidgeted, feeling like she was going to throw up. At two minutes to nine, she heard footsteps from the stairs of the boy's side of the dormitory. She took deep breaths, trying to ease her stomach, which was attempting to throw itself out her mouth. She saw a tall figure walk down the stairs and stop at the foot of the staircase. Ash tried to see the figure's face, but their wasn't enough light.

"Lumos!" Ash lit her wand, desperate for some light.

"Ahhhh! Don't point that bloody thing in my eyes!" The figure stumbled backward and tripped over the first step of the staircase. Ash rushed over to help her admirer, but stopped dead when she saw his face.

"_George_?" George pushed himself into a sitting position and looked up at Ash, panting.

"So I trust you got my messages?" Ash sank into a nearby chair.

"Is this a _joke_?" she asked. "Is this a bloody _joke?!"_ George looked crestfallen. This was not how he intended his big moment to turn out.

"Tell me," Ash hissed, glaring at George. "Was this supposed to be funny? Oh yes, lets make fun of the fact that Ash can't get a date, shall we?" she said, eyes filling with tears.

"No!" George exclaimed, finally finding his voice. "It's not a joke, it was never a joke! Please," he added, looking pleadingly into Ash's eyes. "Just hear me out."

Ash looked at George for a moment, then said, "Fine."

"Thanks," George said, looking relived. "When I offered to take you to the dance the first time, I was serious, but you didn't believe me. So, I came up with a plan to-"

"You did _not_ do this by yourself," Ash said.

"Well, I had some help," George consented. "Anyway, I just wanted to show you that I was serious."

Ash looked at George, sitting on the staircase, waiting for her to say something. She shook her head.

"You know, a simple 'Ash I'm not kidding, I really would like to go to the ball with you' was all you needed," she said, laughing a little. "You didn't have to go through all this."

"So, you didn't like it?" George muttered, looking down. "I knew it was stupid."

"No," Ash said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It was amazing. Really. And I would _love_ to go to the ball with you. If," she said, eyes glinting mischievously. "You would be so kind as to ask me."

"Alright then," George said, smiling.

He stood up. "Ash, would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked, giving a little bow.

"I would be honored," Ash said, curtsying.

"Great," George said.

"Just one thing," Ash said. "No pranks, no elaborate schemes, and _no_ flirting with Beauxbatons girls."

"Fine," George said, grinning.

"So I'll see you there," Ash said.

"Yeah," George said.

Then, Ash rushed forward, kissed him on the cheek, and ran off to the girls' dormitories. George stood, rooted to the spot. The only thought that drifted across his brain as he climbed up the stairs and into bed later, was to buy Ginny a really great Christmas present.

***

OMG, loooooooong chapter. Look out for the next one... XD


	12. Y 4 p 6: Surprises at the Yule Ball

Yes, I finally finished. This is a really looooooooooooong chapter.

***

For George, the Yule Ball came all to soon. One day he was joking with Fred, the next he was waiting for Ash in the common room, as a steady flow of couples passed him on their way out the portrait hole. George waited for a good half hour before Ash came around the corner of the staircase leading to the girl's dormitories.

Her dress was light green and it flowed away from her body so that it gave the illusion that she glided rather than walked. Her hair was in a messy updo, and her hazel eyes sparkled. George stood, staring at her with his mouth open until she slapped him lightly on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"George," Ash said seriously. "You were drooling." George looked at her for a moment, then laughed. Ash grinned and took his arm.

"Let's hurry. We don't want to be late," she said, pulling him through the portrait hole.

"Well you took your sweet time getting here," George pointed out.

"But I was worth waiting for, wasn't I?" Ash asked mischievously. George smirked.

When they entered the Great Hall, Ash gasped and dropped George's arm. The hall had been transformed into an ice palace. Huge sculptures served as centerpieces for the tables, and snow fell from the enchanted ceiling.

"Hey, eyes over here," George said, poking Ash in the ribs. "I'm your date, not the ceiling." Ash grinned, her eyes scanning the hall.

"Hey, look! There's Fred and Angelina," she said. Ash grabbed Georges' arm and began weaving her way through the crowd.

"Oi, Fred!" she yelled when she reached him. Fred jumped, and turned, swearing.

"Who the bloody- oh, it's just you. Sorry about that," he added.

"Oh, it's no problem," Ash said. "Hi, Angelina. Isn't this amazing?"

"Yeah, it's fantastic," Angelina said.

"So, Ash," Fred interjected. "I see you've swallowed your pride and come dateless.

"Uh, no," Ash said. "George is my date."

Fred looked from Ash to his twin, then burst out laughing.

"_Him_? Your _date?_ You're _joking_!"

"Hey!" said George indignantly. "I asked her and she said yes! So, unless you're from another planet, I'm her date."

Fred looked at Ash, and said, "Seriously? _Him?_" Ash nodded.

"Well," Fred said, scratching his head and looking utterly confused. "Well, if that floats your boat, I guess…"

The night wore on. Ash and George joked with Angelina and Fred, who still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his twin brother had asked his best friend out, and his best friend had said yes. Late in the night, Fred and Angelina went off together, leaving George and Ash alone.

"So…" Ash said. She was surprised at how awkward it was without Fred and Angelina. It had never been like this before. She had always been at ease with George, but now… now it was like being with a complete stranger. George broke into her thoughts by saying, "Should we dance?"

"I guess so," Ash said uncertainly. Ever since George had asked her to the ball, she felt that he was pushing her deeper and deeper into unknown territory, to places she had never intended to go with him or his brother.

She took his hand, and they walked out onto the dance floor together. The song that was playing was definitely slower, which added to Ash's feeling of unease. Desperate to lighten the mood, she said, "Is this as awkward as it feels?" George looked at her, and said, "No. Not really." Ash forced a laugh.

Silence fell. Ash stared at the opposite wall over George's shoulder, determined to look anywhere but his face. George somehow realized this, because he stopped dancing and gently turned her face toward his. Ash stopped, frozen like a dear in the headlights. She forced herself to look straight into his eyes, but what she saw made her panic. George had never looked at her like that before. Normally when George looked at her, his eyes where bright and mischievous. Now, however, they where dark and intense, and it was the intensity that scared her.

As George continued to look at her, Ash wished more than anything to drop her gaze, but she couldn't. She watched, paralyzed with fear as George leaned in…

And suddenly, he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back! Ash later assumed that it had been entirely on instinct; because her brain was dead to the world the instant his lips touched hers. And then, as quickly as it had began, it ended, and Ash was once more looking up into George Weasley's face. Suddenly, she was acutely aware of everything, of his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck, and then she knew she couldn't take it anymore. She had to run, to get out of this suffocating room, to be alone.

"I… er… bathroom!" she stuttered, then tore away from George and out of the hall.

Ash ran as fast as she could and didn't stop until she had reached the portrait hole and gasped out the password. When she entered the portrait hole, she was greeted by the sight of Fred and Angelina, locked in a tight embrace. Ash backed up, and hit the back of the closed portrait. The thump made Fred and Angelina jump apart.

"Er… Ash! Hi!" Fred said, face red. "Why aren't you at the party?"

"Ash, you look terrible!" Angelina exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

Ash shook her head, and to her surprise, tears began pouring down her cheeks. Angelina hurried forward, and helped Ash to a chair.

"It… it was George!" she exclaimed.

"Has something happened to him?" Fred asked, gripping her arm tightly. "Tell me!" Ash shook her head.

"No, he's fine." Fred relaxed his grip.

"So, what happened?"

"He…. he… he kissed me!" Ash burst out.

"And…?" Fred trailed off, looking confused.

"You idiot!" Angelina exclaimed, thumping him on the back of the head. "She didn't want George to kiss her!" Ash nodded, then made an attempt to stand. Unsteady on her feet, she tripped, and stumbled into Fred's arms, where she cried harder. Fred held her, staring over her shoulder at Angelina, an ugly look on his face.

"I'm gonna kill that idiot," he said. "As soon as he walks through that portrait hole, I'm gonna kill him!"

***

George, you fool. You have unleashed the wrath of Fred, Angelina, and Ash. Wait for the next chapter, don't forget to review!


	13. Y 4 P 7: Always

Here's the next chapter. Will George survive? XD

***

Ash stayed in her room for the whole weekend after the Yule Ball. The first day after, she was swarmed by a crowd of giddy girls, demanding to know what went on a the Ball, and it was only when Angelina showed up and threatened to hex the lot of them that they left Ash alone.

Fred seized the opportunity to attempt to throttle George the moment he walked through the portrait hole, after Ash had been escorted to the dormitory by Angelina. After that, George, was rather subdued. He could usually be seen sitting in an armchair, staring off into space.

Ash avoided not just George, but Fred as well, hurrying through the corridors between classes and going straight up to the dormitory after dinner. In fact, she didn't speak to either of them until the first day of the winter holidays, when everyone was getting ready to leave.

Ash peered around the corner of the spiral staircase. Fred and George where still in the common room, though they had already packed their trunks. Ash ran down the remaining steps and out into the common room. Fred looked up. When he saw her coming toward him and his brother, a look of relief crossed his face. George turned white, then red, and looked from Ash to his brother.

"Hi Fred," Ash said, not even looking in George's direction.

"Ash, I was worried," Fred said, hugging her. "I thought you hated me, too."

"Why would I hate you?" Ash said, grinning. "Now, to business." She turned and looked right at George, who backed up a pace.

"We need to talk," she said. Her voice was hard.

"Ash-" Fred began, but Ash cut him off with a look.

"Come on," she said to George, indicating to a table in the corner of the room. George followed, looking as though he was being led to his doom.

"Sit," Ash said. George pulled up a chair, and Ash sat across from him. As soon as she was seated, George started to speak.

"Look, Ash, about what happened… I'm really sorry. I moved too fast, I… I was stupid. Please forgive me." He looked at her, and there was such pain in his eyes that it took every ounce of willpower Ash possessed not to look away.

When Ash said nothing, the look of pain deepened, and George pushed on.

"Please Ash. You're my best friend. I can't lose that. Please." He sounded on the verge of tears, and Ash looked up. Something in her heart twitched, and she got up, and hugged George as hard as she could.

"I'm sorry too," she said.

"Why the bloody hell are you sorry?" George said. His voice was shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry for hiding in my room like a coward and not trying to fix this sooner. You're my best friend and I love you. I can't let that go." She let go of him and looked into his eyes.

"So, are we friends?" he asked. She looked at him, and smiled.

"Always," she said softly, and kissed him on the forehead.

***

Yay, yay, yay! *dances around* Finally, I can move on to book 5. Love the ending of this chapter, its so sweet!


	14. Y 5 P 1: The Announcement

Story picks up at the beginning of Order of the Pheonix. Wow, who would've thought that I'm this close to being done! I don't want it to end!

***

Looking back, Ash felt that it was divine intervention that helped her forgive George. Normally, she would have maintained a stony silence for much longer, but with the end of the year spelling the return of Lord Voldemort, Ash knew she needed her friends more than ever.

With no letters from either of the twins the whole summer (except for a letter explaining _why _they couldn't write to her), Ash was decidedly anxious when she boarded the Hogwarts Express on September first.

Fred and George Weasley hurried up the aisles of the Hogwarts Express, hauling their heavy trunks behind them, and looking in every compartment they passed.

"She's got to be here somewhere," Fred said. "She _always _saves us a seat."

"I found her," George said. Fred heaved a sigh when he looked into a compartment to see a girl with glossy brown hair, immersed in a book.

They heaved their trunks on to the rack above them, and entered the compartment.

When the door slid open, Ash looked up from her book, then immediately threw it aside. Fred started to say something, but was cut off, because Ash had leapt to her feet and hugged him.

"I was so worried!" she said. "I thought that something might have happened to you!" Fred patted her back.

"It's all right, we're both fine," he said, smiling. Ash let go of him, then hugged George. The three sat down, Fred and George on one side, Ash on the other.

"So," she said. "What've you two been up to?" Fred and George exchanged a look.

"Uh, well, the thing is," George began.

"We can't really tell you," Fred said. "It's sort of top secret."

"Dumbledore made us _swear_ not to tell," George added.

"Oh," Ash said. "Well, that's completely understandable."

"_But,_" George said. "There is one thing…" Fred elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look.

"Huh?" Ash said. She had retrieved her book from the floor, and was flipping through it, looking for her place.

"Nothing," Fred said.

After every first year had been sorted, and the last of dessert had been cleared from the magical plates, Fred, George, Ash and the rest of the Gryffindors headed up to Gryffindor Tower. When they entered the common room, Ash intended to head straight up to bed, but the twins had other ideas.

They grabbed her as she was heading for the girls' dormitories, and sat her down at a table where they wouldn't be overheard.

"What?" Ash said, yawning.

"We've got news," Fred said.

"Important news," George added.

"It affects us-"

"-You-"

"-You mother-"

"-Your father-"

"Oh, just get to the point!" Ash said irritably.

"Fine," George said. The twins went on to tell Ash that Harry Potter had given the pair of them his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament the previous year, and that they intended to use the money to open up a joke shop.

"We've found a nice place in Diagon Alley," Fred explained.

"With a nice living space on top to boot," George said.

"We move in as soon as we leave here," Fred said. Suddenly, Ash felt wide awake. She had nearly forgotten that the next year would be her last at Hogwarts. She had also forgotten that Fred and George where a year older than her.

"We know what you're thinking," George said.

"And the answer is no," Fred finished. "We're not letting you ditch Hogwarts and come with us."

Ash laughed.

"Oh, _come on_! You, who've broken every rule here multiple times, who point and laugh at discipline, are forbidding _me _to ditch school?"

"Education is important," Fred said. "And _don't laugh_," George added, but Ash was already cracking up. Then she suddenly turned serious.

"Okay, I'll play along… for now." Then, she turned and flounced up the stairs. Fred and George exchanged dubious looks. Keeping Ash at Hogwarts was going to be a lot harder than they thought.

***

Fred and George have their work cut out for them... just wait until Ash meets Umbrige.


	15. Y 5 P 2: Leaving

Tiny little chapter. Seriously, its the smallest chapter in the story.

***

As the year continued, Ash grew cold with Fred and George, settling for an air of cold politeness. This stemmed from the fact that the twins continued to refuse to let Ash leave Hogwarts a year early, even after meeting Professor Umbrige, their horrible Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"We know she's an old hag," Fred said bracingly. "But we're still not letting you leave!"

Months after Fred and George first told Ash about the joke shop, the twins pulled her aside yet again.

"We've made a decision, and you're not going to like it, but we decided to tell you, because you're our best friend and you deserve to know," Fred said. Ash looked at him. Fred took a deep breath, and said,

"We're leaving."

"What?" Ash asked.

"George and I are leaving Hogwarts. Soon."

"Well how soon?"

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT? Tomorrow? No. No, no, absolutely not."

"You can't stop us, Ash," George said. "We've made up our minds. We're done here."

Ash shook her head once, turned, and ran up the spiral staircase to the dormitories, her sobs echoing off the walls. George looked down and fiddled with his wand. Fred stared at the wall.

Lee Jordan came over and slid into Ash's seat.

"So, have you told her yet?" he asked. The twins nodded.

"And?" Fred looked at George before saying,

"She… she took it better than we thought she would."

***

Poor Fred and George. *hugs* Things'll work out.


	16. Y 5 P 3: I Blew Up a Window For You!

Wow, haven't uploaded in a while! Sorry for the lack of chapters, people!

***

The next day, Ash, though maintaining an air of outward coldness, waited breathlessly for the twins' exit. She knew Fred and George. They would go out with a bang.

And bang they did. Soon, Ash was caught up in the chaos of rushing students, a furious Professor Umbrige, and spectacularly large fireworks. Suddenly, she was watching as Fred and George jumped on their brooms and floated above the crowd. Ash stared at them as if in a dream. Then, the feeling came back into her legs, and she took off, running to Gryffindor Tower as fast as she could. Once inside, she hurried up the stairs, tore her trunk open, and crammed everything she could find into a small rucksack. Then, she grabbed her broom and her wand and blew the window open. Jumping on her broom, Ash took off, heading for the two shapes that where already zooming over the Forbidden Forest.

"OI!" she yelled, once she was within shouting distance. "Twin knuckleheads! Back here!" She accelerated until she was level with Fred and George, who stopped their brooms, and stared at her as though she where a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Fred exclaimed. "We told you not to come!"

"Yeah, but you didn't stop me," Ash pointed out.

"You turn that broom around and go straight back to the castle!" George said.

"And face that old hag? No way."

"I'm sure Umbridge will be delighted to see you. The twin miscreants best friend," Fred said. "She'll be happy to question you about our whereabouts."

"Oh, yes she'll be thrilled. I can just imagine her face when I come flying down on a broomstick, and explain how I blew up the window in the girls dormitory."

That stopped the twins in their tracks.

"You blew up a window?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, and I'm proud of it," she said fiercely. She looked at Fred and George, and softened her tone.

"Look," she said. "I heard somewhere that you should always follow your heart. And you know what? My heart is with you two. So accept it and move on. And be happy! Now you'll have someone to do your laundry for you."

Fred and George looked at each other.

"Fine," Fred said grudgingly. "You can stay."

"Thank you," Ash said, and hugged him.

"But you're doing our laundry!" George added. Ash laughed and hugged him too. Then, they turned, and headed off, toward Diagon Alley, and a new life.

***

Ah, the old laundry joke. I just couldn't resist. There'll be more in the next chapter. Actually, a lot of the next few chapters is made up of lots and lots of breakdowns. I've been waiting for this part since I first started this fanfic!


	17. WWW P 1: Werewolves and Dirty Socks

**A/N:** **WWW stands for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Any chapter with the beginning WWW takes place at the shop or sometime during all of book six, and most of book seven.**

***

Life at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had a simple cycle. Open the shop, serve the customers, close the shop, and assess the damage left behind. While Fred and George ran the shop, Ash kept the place fit for human habitation, a feat that the twins never could have managed alone. It was hard work, but Ash enjoyed it. The only complaint she had was the laundry, because Fred and George had a habit of leaving it a bit late. The worst was opening week, which turned into opening month because the place was so popular. When the stench coming from the twin's bedrooms became so powerful that Ash had to cast a bubble-head charm just to make her morning coffee, she went in, with a sack and a pair of tongs. The experience would haunt her to her dying day, but Fred and George never left their laundry late ever again.

This comfortable and relatively quiet cycle was interrupted, when the Ministry of Magic finally announced that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was indeed back. The problem was that once the ministry went public, Voldemort did as well. Diagon Alley became a shadow of it's former self. More and more shops closed every week, and it soon seemed like Weasley's Wizard Wheezes would be the only place left.

After the ransacking of Ollivander's, who was just down the street from the shop, Fred, George, and Ash had a long debate over whether someone would stay behind on the ingredient outings or not. George suggested that one twin go out to get the necessary ingredients, while the other stay behind and protect Ash. The resulting argument lasted a month, and a compromise was reached when it was suggested that the two split up, one taking Ash with him. By this point in time, everyone was too tired to argue anymore, so the plan was agreed on.

Then, something happened that changed everything.

Ash and George hurried through the forest, leaves crunching underneath their feet. They where searching for a special type of moss, which was needed for a new plan that the twins had concocted one night.

"I found it!" George called. Ash hurried over to him with the collection tin.

"Thank God, now we can get out of here," she said.

"Oh, come on," George said. "You don't honestly think that You-Know-Who is gonna jump out from behind a tree or something, do you?"

"He won't… but his Death Eaters will," a voice said. Ash turned and screamed. Fenrir Greyback, werewolf and Death Eater, was towering over them.

"What the-" George started to speak, but was cut off as Greyback sent him flying into a tree. Ash stared, unable to move. Another Death Eater grabbed her from behind, while Greyback hauled George to his feet and held him in a headlock.

"Dinner is served," he said, licking his lips. George tried to break free, but Greyback's arm was like a steel bar. Ash let out a sob, realizing that she was about to watch her best friend get eaten. In a fit of desperation, she kicked out behind her. Her foot made contact, and the Death Eater's grip loosened. Ash turned, and watched as he sank to the ground, his face turning purple. Ash pulled out her wand and yelled, "Stupefy!" Greyback was knocked unconscious, and George was able to pull the werewolf's arm from around his neck.

Ash found her Death Eater's wand and snapped it, then used a memory charm on him and Greyback for good measure. George picked up the collection tin with the moss inside it, and slipped it in his pocket.

"Hey, thanks for saving my neck," he said. Ash nodded, face white, unable to speak. She took George's hand, and they both turned on the spot and vanished.

Ash made dinner that night, white faced and silent. Fred had not yet returned from his outing, and worry showed itself quite plainly on George's face. After dinner, they both went straight to their separate bedrooms, George stopping only to mutter a "goodnight".

Ash sat in her bed, reading the same sentence of her book over and over again. No matter what she did, she couldn't take her mind off the days events. She could have been killed, George was almost eaten alive, and Fred still wasn't back yet…

Ash tossed her book aside, and hugged her knees to her chest. She heard footsteps, and looked up as George stuck his head in through the open door.

"Can't sleep?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Me neither." He was silent for a moment.

"Come stay with me?" he asked. Ash got out of bed and walked to the door. There where tear tracks etched on her face. George saw these, and took her hand.

"It's okay," he said, leading her back to his room. He sat her down gently on his bed, and sat next to her. Ash spoke for the first time since they had been attacked.

"I… I'm so scared," she said. "Every day, I worry that something's going to happen, that someone's going to get hurt. I worry for you and Fred, when you go on those outings. I'm so scared, all the time, George." She looked up at him. George took her in his arms and held her.

"It'll be okay," he said as she sobbed into his shirt. "Everything's gonna be okay. You'll see."

"Empty promises," she said, the smallest hint of humor in her voice. He held her tighter.

"Maybe," he said quietly. "But we have each other, don't we?" Ash sniffed.

"I guess so."

***

That part was a little awkward to write. 0////0 Once again, nothing sexual, but still awkward. This is the beginning of what I like to call the Time of Many Breakdowns. I think there's at least on epic crying scene in almost every chapter after this one.


	18. WWW P 2: It's Not Alright, It's Not Okay

Oh jeez, more awkwardness. I do love the ending, it's really cute.

***

It was early morning when Fred apparated outside the shop, and unlocked the door. He stretched and yawned. It was Sunday, so the shop didn't open until noon, which meant he had time to get some sleep. He took off his shoes before he ascended the steps; he didn't want to wake anyone.

Fred stuck his head in Ash's room, but her bed was empty. Strange, he thought, scratching his head. The mystery was solved when he looked in his brother's room, however.

Ash was curled against George, who was holding her close. Fred noticed the tear tracks etched on her face. He leaned against the doorframe, and grinned. It amused him greatly to watch the growing relationship between Ash and his brother, and he couldn't believe that he had once attempted to throttle George for kissing her.

"Of course it would be terribly rude to wake these two," Fred said to himself. "But since when have I cared about manners?" He pulled a small Decoy Detonator from his pocket, and set it on the floor.

Its small feet began moving the instant it touched the floor. The Detonator dashed across the room, and under the bed, where Fred knew it would explode.

Suddenly, a much bigger explosion racked the building. George shot up to a sitting position, still holding on to Ash.

"What the bloody hell to you think you're doing?" he yelled, upon catching sight of Fred.

"It wasn't me!" Fred exclaimed. "The Detonator I used was only good for a small bang!"

"But you did use one, didn't you?!" George shot back.

As the twins continued to argue, Ash slid out of bed, and ran to the window. Her eyes widened as she looked down on the street below.

"Will you two _shut up_?" she exclaimed. Fred and George immediately stopped yelling at each other.

"Get over here and look at this," she said. The twins ran to the window and looked down.

"So," George said. "I guess it wasn't Fred after all."

A pair of Death Eaters where sending powerful spells at the some boarded up shops down the street.

"Damn," Ash said. "Those are the two that attacked me George yesterday."

"You where attacked?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, and Ash saved my arse," George said.

"It was nothing," Ash said modestly.

Fred began pacing. He stopped, and looked Ash and George.

"Why the _hell _would Death Eaters attack you?" he asked.

"It was Greyback," George explained. "I expect that he was just looking for a snack."

"And he obviously still wants one," Ash said, looking back toward the window.

"Right, that's it. We're out of here."

George looked at Fred as though his brother had suddenly sprouted an extra limb.

"Are you _mental_?" he asked.

"Last time I checked, no. Face it, George. We haven't had any business in weeks. And besides, this place is getting to be way too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" George spluttered. "It's not dangerous!"

Ash hit George on the back of the head.

"Wake up! There's a couple of Death Eaters outside, blasting every store they come across!" she exclaimed. "I think that qualifies as dangerous!"

"Yeah, but… where are we gonna go?" George asked, rubbing the place where Ash hit him.

"Mum and Dad's," Fred said instantly. "Mum'll be delighted to have some help with the wedding."

At this, George fell silent. He opened his mouth to argue, then closed it.

"Fine," he said, looking as though he would love to argue the point more. "We can leave."

"Good," Fred said. Ash merely looked relived.

"I'll start working on defensive spells," George said, then left. Ash looked at the window once more, then flopped on to the bed. Fred sat beside her.

"Rough night?" he asked. Ash looked away.

"Come on, you can tell me," Fred said.

"I just want this to end," Ash said. "I'm tired of the constant fear. I'm tired of looking out the window every two seconds, half expecting to see someone carrying you or George's body down the street. I'm tired of it all!"

"It'll be fine," Fred said. "Everything will work out eventually." With that, he got up and left the room.

" 'It'll be fine, It'll work out'," Ash mimicked. "Yeah, sure. Just keep telling me that, keep feeding me a bunch of crap like I'm some useless little kid who can't think worth a damn."

She got up and began pacing. White-hot anger filled her, burning inside her chest. She yelled, and punched the wall as hard as she could. Moments later, Fred burst into the room, wand aloft. He lowered it when he saw Ash, staring at her bleeding knuckles with a blank expression on her face. He put an arm around her shoulders, and guided her gently to the foot of the bed, where he sat her on the floor.

She stared blankly ahead as he carefully removed the bits of splintered wood from her cut fist and tapped the wound lightly with his wand, causing the skin to knit together, good as new. Fred examined her hand, satisfied with his work. He looked at Ash's face, and squeezed her hand. She jerked around to look at him, as if she had been sleeping, and he had woke her up. She opened her mouth slightly, then closed it, as her eyes filled with tears.

Fred gently moved her head to his shoulder and stroked her hair. Ash cried as hard as she could, letting out her frustration, her worry, her pain, out with her tears. She didn't know where the pain came from. It was just there. Her only conscious thought before she gave herself up to her tears, was; _something bad's gonna happen. I just know it._

George ran in, moments later, his wand raised. When he saw Fred and Ash, he looked at his brother questioningly. Fred just shook his head. George walked over to where they where sitting, and slowly took his place beside Ash. He slipped his arms about her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He closed his eyes as Ash's body continued to shudder with the force of her sobs. His grip tightened. Ash responded by placing her hand over his.

They stayed in the same position for a long time, protective spells forgotten, even as the sun sank below the buildings of Diagon Alley.

***

See? Wasn't that adorable? Man, I would love to have friends like Fred and George. I haven't actually written the next chapter yet, so it may be quite a while... __ *has no idea where to go from here* Uhhh, don't forget to review!


	19. WWW P 3: Attack of the Greyback

Yay, new chapter!!! Read and enjoy!

***

Fred's eyes opened and he looked around. For a moment, he wondered why he was sitting on the floor with a sharp pain in his lower back. Then, he saw Ash, asleep with her head on his shoulder, and everything became clear. Seconds later, his mind flew to the half-finished protective spells and the Death Eaters that where roaming the streets.

"Ash, George, wake up! We have to-"

His sentence was cut off by an enormous explosion that made the building shake. Ash shot up, dislodging George's head from her shoulder. George was knocked to the floor, where he lay, looking about.

As another explosion racked the shop, Ash stumbled and nearly fell on top of Fred, who caught her just in time.

"What's happening?" she yelled over the din.

"Death Eaters!" Fred shouted back. "They must be having trouble breaking through the barrier!" Ash took that to be the spells the twins had cast the previous day.

"We have to get out of here!" George cried. "Fred and I only got halfway through the list of spells! It probably won't hold much longer!"

At that moment, the door burst open, and a leering Fenrir Greyback stepped into the room. He dashed over to where George was, and knocked him out with a single blow. Ash screamed. Fred stared, face white.

"Fred!" Ash screamed. "Get us out of here!!" Fred seemed to come to his senses. He jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand.

"Accio George!" he yelled. He caught his brother with one hand, then turned on the spot and vanished, Ash under one arm, the unconscious George under the other. Greyback let out a yell as his quarry vanished. In a fit of rage, he turned and decapitated his fellow Death Eater, who had just walked into the room.

_Well,_ he thought as he stared at the body. _I _am _hungry._ Greyback tucked in to his breakfast, the escaped prey completely forgotten.

***

Greyback doesn't care what... or who he eats. O__O I love the "Accio George!" line. I was cracking up when I wrote it. More on the way, please review!


	20. WWW P 4: Muggle Town

Another two-second filler chapter... The story'll pick up soon, I promise.

***

After a few seconds of suffocating darkness, Ash, Fred, and George landed in a field of long grass. Ash wobbled slightly then caught her balance. Straightening up, she asked, "Where are we?" Fred placed George gently on the ground before answering.

"Just outside a muggle town. It was the first place that came into my head." Ash didn't need to ask why they weren't at the Burrow. If Greyback was still looking for them, the Burrow would be the first place he would check. Ash knelt down beside George.

"Will he be okay?" she asked. George had a gash on his cheek where Greyback's clawed nails had hit him

"I think so," Fred replied. "The cut isn't too deep. I'm pretty sure he was knocked out because his head hit the bedpost." He waved his wand over the cut, which sealed itself and vanished, leaving only the faintest of scars behind. Ash pointed her wand at George and said, "Ennervate!"

George stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up and asked, "Where am I?" Ash hugged him before Fred could answer. George looked questioningly at his brother over Ash's shoulder.

"We're on the outskirts of a muggle town," Fred said, once Ash had let go of George.

"Wait… what about Greyback?" George asked, looking confused.

"Fred grabbed you and apparated us out of the shop after you where knocked out," Ash explained. She squinted toward the outline of the down in the distance.

"We should be on our way," she said.

"Right," Fred agreed. He stood up, and Ash followed, pausing to help George to his feet.

***

It late morning when Ash, Fred, and George reached the town. It was fairly small, with a few shops, a hotel, and some houses on the edges. Fred and George lead Ash to a currency exchange booth near the grocery store. When they requested "wizard services", the seemingly normal clerk disappeared into the back of the booth, and returned with a long-fingered goblin at his side. Less than a minute later, Ash and the twins had exchanged there Galleons for green dollar bills.

Ash checked her and the twins into the hotel, ignoring the various looks that the staff gave her. Once inside their hotel room, Fred, George and Ash discussed what to do next. Ash elected to stay in the town, and to her surprise, the twins agreed with her. Ash got a job at the grocery store, and eventually, they bought a small house just on the edge of town. All was well… for now.

***

Well, this is it. The last WWW chapter. Now, we move on to Y 7. This is where I ask anyone who hasn't read _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ to either stop reading this fanfic or read HP7!! NOW!!!!! Please review. ^^


	21. Y 7 P 1: Something Special

I'm sorry it's been so long since I uploaded last. Real life's been a busy bitch! Enjoy!

***

One day, Ash came home and walked into the kitchen, just in time to see a silvery Patronus in the shape of a lynx vanish from the table.

"What's going on?" she asked. Fred and George, who where seated at the table looked up.

"Oh, Ash, welcome home!" George exclaimed, rising from his seat. "Let me take your coat." Ash stood firm.

"What's going on?" she repeated, this time looking directly at Fred, who was staring at the floor. He looked up, and said, "It's fine, Ash. That," he gestured to the table, "Was Kingsley. He just needs some help with something."

"Yes, and it must be something dangerous. Kingsley wouldn't need help with anything nice and simple." George, who had sat down again, fidgeted.

"Ash, relax," Fred said soothingly. "The Order is planning to move Harry Potter from his muggle family to the Burrow, and Moody thinks he needs some extra protection."

"And of course you two have to be the protection!"

"Ash, come on!" George exclaimed. "Moody needs us for the plan! It'll be fine, so stop worrying!"

Ash sighed, and looked at George.

"I only worry because I care," she said softly.

"I know," George replied. "But we'll be fine. The plan is practically foolproof."

"Just be careful, okay?" Ash turned and looked at Fred.

"We'll leave on Saturday, and stay at the Burrow until the wedding," he said. "Don't come down until then." Ash opened her mouth to complain, then closed it.

"You're _sure _you'll be okay?" she asked again.

"Positive," Fred replied.

"Fine. This Potter kid better be something special."

***

You know he's gonna save your butt someday, Ash. Poor Harry, he doesn't deserve to be badmouthed by my OC. Though I have always prefered the twins...

I promise I'll write more, sorry that I'm such a lazy arse.


	22. Y 7 P 2: Wedding Bells

It's the wedding!! *cue wedding bells* And of course his Holeyness makes an appearance!

***

After what felt like years of waiting, the day of the wedding finally arrived. Ash put on her best dress robes and managed to fit everything she needed into only a small bag, thanks to an Undetectable Enlargement Charm. Ash walked from the designated apparation and Portkey point as fast as she could, ignoring the grumbles about the long trek. She sighed in relief when she saw Fred and George standing at the entrance to the large tent that had been erected in the Weasley's backyard.

Ash hurried over to them, glad that she had had the foresight to wear flat shoes.

"Fred, George!" she called. They turned at the sound of their names and grinned identically when they saw her.

"Hi Ash!" Fred said. Ash hugged him and George in turn.

"I was so worried!" she said.

"There's a shock," George smirked.

Just then, a light breeze blew across the grass, blowing George's hair back. Ash gasped. Right where his left ear should have been was a clean, gaping hole.

"George!" she half-screamed. "What happened to your ear?!"

"Oh, right," George said. "Snape cursed it off my head. Bloody greaseball," he added.

"Oh God- George, why didn't you tell me?" Ash breathed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey now, don't cry!" George exclaimed, looking slightly alarmed. "It's fine, really! Mum patched me right up!"

"Oh, George!" Ash said, trying to force down her tears. She lightly traced the hole with her finger. "This is why I worry." George grinned.

"I know."

"I hate to interrupt you, Your Holeyness, but aren't we supposed to be ushering?" Fred asked.

"Jealous?" George questioned.

"Yes, because everyone wants to be a one-eared git," Fred said, grinning. He turned and looked at Ash. "We saved you a seat in between us. For some reason women cry at weddings, so we figured it'd be nice for you to have two shoulders instead of one."

"Thanks Fred, that's really nice of you!" Ash said, smiling at him. "I think I'll stay out here, though. It's such a nice day!"

"Right," Fred said.

Because she stayed with the twins, Ash was introduced to a staggering number of Weasley relatives. However, George always said afterward that Auntie Muriel was the best of the lot. Moments after being introduced, Muriel said that Ash seemed like "the most likeable of all George's girlfriends, but appeared rather weak." Ash fired back by dropping an idle comment about Muriel's "dumpy exterior." The resulting insult-fight lasted a good five minutes, until Muriel declared it a draw. Fred and George later told Ash that no one in living memory had even come close to topping Auntie Muriel at insults, not even them.

The wedding was beautiful, and Ash did cry. In later years, she remembered with a laugh George's battle to keep her head firmly planted on his shoulder. The after-party was just as good. Ash allowed herself one glass of champagne, no more, determined not to make a fool of herself by getting drunk. To her mild surprise, the twins did the same-being that she new them so well, she half expected them to get rip-roaring drunk and make complete arses of themselves- which they had many times with dignity and good grace.

The night wore on, and Ash found herself alone. The twins had vanished into the night with a pair of the bride's cousins, and Ash realized that she was lonely. Neither of the twins had asked her to dance, and it hurt her. Fred usually danced with her at least once, because he knew her and her female pride well. George, on the other hand, had steered clear of dances ever since the disastrous Yule Ball back in her fifth year at Hogwarts, but he had been getting bolder lately.

Ash sighed, rested her chin on her hand, and wished something exiting would happen. Seconds later, she got her wish. A patronus in the form of a lynx landed lightly in the middle of the dance floor and spoke in a deep, slow voice that Ash recognized as auror Kingsley Shacklebots. The words the patronus spoke would haunt her dreams to her dying day.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scirmgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Instantly, the tent was in an uproar as guests rushed to find their companions and get out. Ash lept up, knocking her chair over in the process. Fred and George! She had no idea where they were, but she doubted they had heard the message. She fought her way through crowds of people until she reached the edges of the tent. Ash ran toward the small grove of trees where the Weasleys often held small Quidditch matches.

Unsurprisingly, she found the twins there, each with a silvery-haired veela on his arm.

"Fred, George!" she said breathlessly when she reached them. "We have to get out of here, now!"

The vela's faces changed when they saw her. They both turned to their respective twin and said in unison: "You did not tell me you 'ad a geerlfreend!" Then, they slapped the twins at the exact same time, turned with a toss of waist-length hair, and flounced off, vanishing a few feet away.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" the twins yelled at Ash.

"No time," she said, grabbing their hands and dissaparating.

***

Geez, Fred and George. Put a sock in it and get the hell out of there! Reviews are welcome, one and all!


	23. Y 7 P 3: The Storm and the Tempest

Ash nearly pops a blood vessel here. XD

***

The little house on the edge of the muggle town was briefly wracked with noise as Fred and George vented their feelings on Ash.

"What the bloody hell was that all about??"

"You made us lose our dates!"

"What the hell, Ash?"

Ash stood and listened, and finally her overworked, over tight nerves snapped.

"Will the both of you SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP?!" she yelled. Fred and George stopped, faces frozen in expressions of surprise. Ash had never yelled at them like that before. They hastily started to apologize, but Ash cut them off.

"Sit down," she said in a voice of forced calm, like the point right before a storm. Fred and George slid into chairs at the round kitchen table.

"What is this about?" she asked. "I'll tell you. I was sitting at the party, thinking about how you two ran off and left me there, when Kingsley's patronus landed and announced that You-Know-Who had just taken over the ministry and killed Rufus Scrimgeour. Of course I ran to tell you gits exactly what had happened, so you didn't get killed by Death Eaters. It's not my fault that your girlfriends where too simple-minded to think that I was simply a friend."

Her voice had started to shake when she reached the part about Voldemort's takeover of the Ministry. Fred, gifted with amazing foresight when it came to Ash and her emotions, slid from his chair, and put his arms around Ash, reaching her in only a few short strides.

At that exact moment, the storm broke, and Ash burst into tears.

"You—are so—stupid!" she sobbed, pounding weakly against Fred's chest.

"I know," Fred said softly. "I'm sorry." George stared at his brother and the girl sobbing in his arms, thoughts and emotions swirling his head like a tempest. On one hand, there was Fred, his brother, and on the other there was Ash. _Ash. _Lately, she had been a source of greater and greater mystery to him. She was his best friend, and if he ever thought of her as anything more, he did his best to destroy those thoughts. He had learned that lesson the hard way.

And yet, and yet, she was _there_. Every time she touched him, every time she looked him in the eyes, a shiver ran down his spine, and an inexplicable feeling came over him. He found himself dwelling more and more on distant memories, such as the time he kissed her at the Yule Ball, or the many times she had cried in his arms.

Then, there was Fred. Any bit of contact his brother had with Ash, any time he touched her or held her made him violently angry for a brief moment. He always felt guilty whenever this happened. Fred was his brother, who he never ever fought with. So why did he constantly feel so angry whenever he saw him? George ran a hand through his hair. He suddenly felt tired, so tired. He stood up heavily and left the kitchen, turning his back on Ash and Fred.

***

Love that ending bit, it gave me chills when I read it over. This is why I love George as I write him. He hasn't really figured himself out yet, and he doesn't know where this whole Ash thing is going, and it's really fun to write. Anyway, look forward to more, don't forget to review!


	24. Y 7 P 4: Love Game

This is a fairly long chapter, and one of my favorites. This is what you get when you stick me in front of a computer, just after finishing _Gone With the Wind_, on an empty stomach. :3

***

George shot up out of bed with a yell. He looked around him, and sighed, putting his head in his hands. _Just a dream_. And what an awful dream it had been. Fred was there. He had been yelling something. Something about betrayal. And Ash had been there, too! He remembered her words clearly, because they had hurt the most.

"_How could you, George?! You promised, remember? You promised!" _But what was the promise? Again, he couldn't remember. The last part was the most clear. Voldemort had shown up, and he had taken Ash and Fred away, leaving George alone. George shuddered as he remembered, wiping cold sweat from his face. He slid out of bed, and headed toward the door. His eyes fell on the sleeping form of Fred. A brief stab of anger pierced him, as it had always done of late, whenever he looked at his brother. He immediately felt guilty and looked away.

_What's happening to me?_

He hurried out of the room and closed the door. He needed a coffee, something, _anything_ to take his mind off the dream… and everything else. As he made his way toward the kitchen, he passed Ash's room. The door was slightly ajar, so he stuck his head in; just to make sure nothing had happened to her. She looked fine, but quietly entered the room, just to be certain that she was all right.

Ash was asleep, on her back, covered in a quilt. George stared at her, thinking how beautiful and vulnerable she looked. He gently traced her jaw line with his index finger, not really thinking about what he was doing. Her eyelids fluttered, then opened.

"George?" she asked sleepily.

"This is a dream," he said quietly. "Go back to sleep."

"What?" she murmured.

"Go back to sleep," he repeated, stroking her hair.

"Right," she breathed, asleep as soon as she finished speaking. George stopped, hand on her head. How had he done that? Normally he would have been flustered, caught in the act, but somehow he had pulled it off.

_It's like there's someone else in my body, possessing me or something,_ he thought. George looked down at Ash's sleeping form. He fingered a strand of her hair absently, staring out the window. Such beautiful hair, too, he thought, looking at Ash again.

Suddenly, he stopped, face white. He knew the promise he had broken. The dream he had had, it was his thoughts, his fears, everything, in one large, ugly package. The Ash in the dream, shouting about broken promises… that had been his conscience, which had taken on Ash's form. The promise he had broken was the one he had made to himself, after the Yule Ball.

_To never think about Ash in any way other than a friend, _he thought dully. _And here I am, breaking that promise like the prat that I am._ He walked quickly out of Ash's room, closing the door quietly. In a few long, quick strides, he was in the bathroom that he and Fred shared. He closed and locked the door behind him, and sat down in the corner between the shower and the opposing wall. He drew his knees to his chest and put his head in his hands.

That promise was practically sacred, the most important promise he had ever made. If there was ever a promise not to be broken, it was that one. Ash was his best friend. The last time he had thought about her as something more than a friend, he had nearly lost that friendship. It was too important to risk loosing it again.

George leaned his head against the wall and sighed. Something had to be done, but what? Magic was no use. He didn't know of any spells that could alter the mind without either wiping it clean or destroying it. Potions were worthless as well. If there _was _such a thing as a mind-altering potion, it was probably very complicated.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oi! There are other people in this house, you know!" George sighed, got up, and unlocked the door. An annoyed Fred stood before him, arms folded.

"It's all yours, mate," George said tiredly. He walked past his brother and down the hall, not really sure where he was going.

He came upon the study, which was rarely ever used. Ash was there, staring out the window. George slipped inside and stood next to her. She turned, and jumped when she saw him.

"George, don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed. George didn't answer. He stared at Ash blankly, too busy battling the strange feelings that were rising inside him.

"George, is there something wrong?" Ash asked, looking at him. "George?" She put a hand on his arm. At her touch, the monster inside him broke free of its cage. He pulled her closer. Ash put both hands on his chest, as if to push him away, but froze when he looked her in the eyes. His eyes had the same intense look that he had worn at the Yule Ball, just before he kissed her. She looked at him, unsure of what to do next.

George stared down at Ash, looking right into her eyes. They looked scared, shocked, and a bit angry. But there was something else in their depths, something he had never seen before. It told him that she would make no attempt to push him away, no attempt to stop him, should he make a move. The monster roared triumphantly. This was the chance it had been waiting for.

Ash watched George, fear slowly turning into something different. Her eyes became hard and defiant, and she knew George saw the change.

"I dare you," she said in a hard, low voice. George cocked an eyebrow and grinned crookedly before kissing her.

It caught Ash off guard, even though she had been expecting it. It was nothing like the first time. This was far more intense. Everything was clear, his arms around her, her hands looking for something to hold on to, _everything_. She found herself enjoying the rush, and found it laughable that she had ran like a scared rabbit the first time he had kissed her.

Suddenly, she felt something change, and George broke away. His face was white, and there was a strange look in his eyes. George stared at her, surprise fighting its way to the surface. She didn't look scared. Her eyes were hard and defiant, and there was a glow there that he had never seen before.

"What's with you?" she asked. "You look like you just saw someone die." George stared at her, finally figuring it out.

"You _liked _it?" he asked incredulously.

"So what if I did?" she replied defiantly. "I'm not the same scared little rabbit I was back at the Yule Ball." She grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, Forge. I won't hold it against you." With that, she slipped out of his arms and was gone.

***

*wolf whistles* Okay, _that _was the hottest scene I've ever wrote. No lie. Little Ash is all grown up, and George is eating her dust. XD I love it when she treats him like a little kid, especially cos he's older than her. Look forward to the next chapter, don't forget to review!


	25. Y 7 P 5: Getting Better

This chapter is kinda crappy... Sorry about that, I was hungry TT____TT

***

The next few weeks found a very confused George trying to find stable ground with Ash. However, Ash was having none of it. She was devious, teasing George constantly and treating him like a little kid, and soon George longed for the kind, caring Ash, who fussed about and worried too much.

Luckily for George, the change in Ash didn't go unnoticed. Fred stood by, watching and waiting, for the right moment to strike. One day, he confronted her in the study, the same place where she had kissed George just a few weeks before.

"So. Ash," he said.

"Hm?" Ash turned to face him.

"You've been acting strange lately."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

In one swift movement, he had her by the wrists in an iron grip.

"Why?" he asked. Ash stared defiantly up at him, her eyes hard.

"Why not?" she said. "Maybe I needed a little change."

He stared at her, waiting. The hardness in her eyes flickered, and she dropped her gaze. When she looked up again, the hardness was gone, replaced by sadness and pain.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been horrible."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Fred said, smiling. Ash stared at him, finally realizing just how horrible she had been. Fred hugged her once, for luck.

"He hates me now, doesn't he?" Ash asked.

"He doesn't hate you. He could never hate you. He loves you too much," Fred said kindly. Ash looked at him, eyes doubting but trusting at the same time.

"I have to talk to him," she said, and ran from the room.

***

Ash found George in his room, looking out the open window.

"George?" she called softly. He turned, and when he saw her, something like fear appeared on his face, then vanished quickly. A pain went through Ash's heart. She had made her best friend fear her. _How?_

"Come to antagonize me more, I suppose?" he said dully.

"No. Not at all," Ash said. He looked at her.

"Sure. Whatever."

"George. Please," she said, walking over and sitting across from him. "Please."

He looked at her again, then turned away. _He doesn't trust me anymore_, she realized. _He thinks that it's all a trap. _She bit her lip to keep from crying. _I can't cry. I'm through with crying. I have to make this right again. Crying won't help._

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm serious?" she asked. He stared out the window, deep in thought. When he turned and looked at her again, she knew the answer. Ash leaned in and kissed him gently.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was terrible. I'm sorry."

George stood up, and made as if to leave.

"Don't go, please!" Ash cried, jumping up and grabbing his arm. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry!" Slowly, he turned to face her. He was smiling.

"Don't be thick," he said, pulling her to him. "I'm not gonna walk out on my best friend." Ash was frozen with shock and happiness, not sure whether to cry or to laugh. When George broke away, he asked,

"What about… what happened in the study?"

"Let's not talk about it," Ash said. "Let's not talk about it ever. It's not worth the risk."

"Look, I'm really sorry about that," George began. Ash shook her head.

"Let's not talk about it… ever," she repeated. George grinned.

"Fine, fine."

Just then, Fred burst into the room.

"You two've made up? Good, grab your wands and hurry!" he said.

"What for?" Ash asked.

"You-Know-Who's attacking Hogwarts!" Fred yelled as her ran from the room.

***

Augh! Too much kissing!! DX Sorry, couldn't think of anything better. I guess it's good that there's so much GeorgexAsh here, because you won't see any of that for a looooong time. Xp Now if you'll excuse me, I have a heart-wrenching death scene to write. Gotta get my game face on.


	26. BoH P 1: Premonitons

Ohgodohgodohgod. Battle of Hogwarts, holy crap. *hides in corner* **A/N: BoH stands for Battle of Hogwarts.**

***

Ash would never forget that day. The Battle of Hogwarts, as it would be called. A day to awful to remember, yet it was remembered all the same.

They apparated just outside Hogsmeade Village, where they were ushered into the Hogshead Pub by Aberfroth Dumbledore, brother of Albus Dumbledore and owner of the pub. They climbed through a passageway that was hidden in a portrait. The passageway lead to the Room of Requirement, where the meetings of the DA used to be held. Cheers greeted them when they entered, which Fred answered with a wave of his hand. Then, Harry Potter was speaking, and suddenly, he was gone, and the crowd was buzzing with excitement.

Ash stood as though in a dream. Nothing seemed real. Fighting? Now? She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

"Are you all right?" Fred asked. Ash shook her head, and gestured to an unoccupied corner.

"What's wrong?" George asked, once they were settled.

"What if we fight?" she asked. "What if one of you gets hurt? What if…" She trailed off, unable to say the last.

"I promise you, Ash, we'll be fine," Fred said. Ash hardly heard him. She heard screams and cries in her head, and suddenly she felt as though someone had ripped her heart out.

She doubled over, eyes filling with tears, not quite sure what had just happened. Instantly, Fred's arms where around her, holding her tightly.

"Ash! Ash, what's wrong?" A voice came from above her head, but she didn't know who it belonged to.

"Make it stop!" she yelled. "Make it stop!"

"It's okay. It's okay. I'll make it stop," a kind voice said. Her eyes snapped open, and suddenly she was back in the Room of Requirement, and Fred was holding her and stroking her hair. She took deep, shuddering breaths, afraid to close her eyes, lest she go back to that horrible place of blood and pain and tears.

"Fred," she whispered, and when she said his name, a chill came over her.

"I'm here," he said. She straightened up and turned to face him.

"I love you," she said looking him straight in the eye. "Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't," he said, smiling a little. "I won't." She caught sight of George over Fred's shoulder.

"George," she breathed, breaking free of Fred's arms. "George, I love you, too. I love you both. Don't forget that. Ever."

"Uh, sure," George said, looking rather taken aback. Ash smiled.

"Get over here, you two," she said. She grabbed the twins and hugged the both of them. Though she smiled on the outside, she couldn't shake the feeling that she would never hug them together again.

***

*Twilight Zone music* Ash has a creepy premonition of the future. If you read Deathly Hallows like I asked you two, you would know exactly what that world of blood and pain and tears was. *coughDEATHcough*


	27. BoH P 2: What Ash Saw

Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod. It's _the chapter_. I really fudged on submitting this one, just because it was so damn hard. I wanted to get it right, and I didn't want to put it out, because its like killing your best friend. Ah, well. At least you'll know what Ash saw in the last chapter.

***

It wasn't long before the school was in a complete uproar. The younger students were being evacuated, and the older ones getting ready to fight. Soon, the whole of the Order of the Pheonix was assembled in the Room of Requirement. Ginny Weasley was in the middle of a heated argument with her mother, over whether or not she could stay and fight.

Suddenly, a flustered, disheveled Percy Weasley fell through the passageway. A stuttered explanation and a roared apology, and suddenly everyone was crying and hugging. Ash was rescued from the fray by the twins, who pulled her off to the side.

"Come on, we'd better go before all the good Death Eater's are taken," George said.

The group ran up the staircase where others were preparing for the fight. People were running about, some helping to evacuate the younger students, others strengthening the castles defenses.

"Where do we go first?" Ash asked. Fred looked around distractedly.

"Not sure. Maybe we should stay up here until the fighting starts?" If Ash made any reply, it was drowned out by the high, cold voice that suddenly filled the hall.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood." The screams that had filled the hall died away. George had grabbed Ash the instant Voldemorts voice had filled the hall, as though he could protect her simply by holding on to her as tight as he could.

"Give me Harry Potter," Voldemort's voice said, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

The silence afterward was almost worse than screams. Ash and the twins stood frozen, George still holding on to Ash.

"George," Ash said in a shaking voice. "You're cutting off the blood flow to my arms."

"Oh! Right, sorry," George said, letting go. He laughed nervously and looked around.

Just then, Kingsley Shacklebot appeared and began to go over a battle plan. The twins volunteered to guard the secret passageways of the castle, and easy feat considering they knew every one. The crowd dispersed, George grabbing Ash's hand and hurrying out of the hall.

"I'll take the one by Trelawney's tower," Fred said as they ran.

"Right," George said. "Ash, you're coming with me."

"What about Fred?" Ash asked.

"He can take care of himself," George said.

"But-" Ash began, but George cut her off.

"He'll be _fine_." Ash didn't reply. Something felt very wrong.

George led Ash through twisting passageways and crowds of people who were either running to join the fight or running to get away from it. Eventually, they reached a bust of a goblin. A small crowd was already gathered around it, wands out, waiting. George and Ash took their places and drew their wands, listening for sounds of approaching Death Eaters.

Ash wasn't sure how long they sat there. It was maddening, sitting there and waiting for someone to come through the hole behind the statue. The only sound came from the explosions in other parts of the castle, the sound of fighting. Ash felt George next to her, heard him breathing, and she felt comforted by his presence. George was always there for her.

Her thoughts wandered to Fred. He seemed to be the center of the wrongness. She couldn't explain it; there was just something strange about the whole thing. At that moment, an explosion sounded somewhere in the castle. Ash stood up. Something didn't feel right.

She turned and ran, ignoring the sound of George calling after her. Ash didn't know why she ran, or where she was running to. All she knew was that she couldn't stop for anything. She had to keep running.

Ash skidded around a corner, and saw what she had been running to. Fred and Percy, each dueling a hooded Death Eater. Three more people leaped into the fray, and one of the Death Eater's hoods fell off. Percy shouted something at the man, something that made Fred turn to his brother with a look of incredulous joy on his face.

They dispatched the hoodless man, who fell to the ground with tiny spikes growing all over his body. Fred looked at Percy again, still grinning. Ash sighed with relief. They were unharmed.

At that moment, the air around them exploded. Ash threw up her hands to shield her face from the dust and flying chunks of stone. Ash looked around frantically as the dust cleared, searching for Fred. Then, she saw it. Percy and Ron, grouped around a body. She ran in for a closer look, and stopped dead.

It couldn't be. A horrible feeling swept over her as she saw Fred, eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. She shook her head, her brain refusing to process what her eyes were telling it. Fred couldn't be dead. It was impossible. He was just unconscious. That was all.

Ash ran forward and knelt next to Fred, putting her ear to his chest, listening for the beat of his heart. It wasn't there. Next she tried the neck, the wrist, anyplace she could think of. She tried to shake him awake, calling his name, telling him that the joke had gone too far.

Ash sat back on her heels, staring at Fred, still holding on to his hand. For the first time, she realized how cold that hand was. Far to cold. Then, it hit her, and she felt an indescribable pain, worse than anything she had experienced in her life. It was no joke. He was dead.

Ash stared at the body of her best friend and did the only thing she could; scream.

"FRED!!!"

She held his body to her, as though she could bring him back by willpower, sobbing uncontrollably. Yells and screams swirled above her, but nothing mattered anymore. She had a dim realization in the back of her mind, remembering the last time Fred held her, the last time she had cried in his arms. She remembered the world of blood and pain and tears, and she knew what she had seen.

At that exact moment, her world came crashing down about her. She had couldn't remember life without her two best friends, those two people who had meant more to her than anything.

_Why can't I die instead?_

As the words rang in her head, she wished she could die. There was no life without Fred, her best friend, her rock, her brother. She thought dimly about George, but the thoughts soon faded. The only things that where important were her pain and her sorrow and her tears.

Someone grabbed her, trying to drag her away from Fred's body. She tightened her grip, determined to stay. Ash would never abandon Fred. Suddenly, she was hauled bodily to her feet, and shoved away from the scene. She stumbled into a wall, blinded by her tears, and felt something poke her in the back. It was a doorknob, and the wall was a door to one of the many broom cupboards in Hogwarts.

She fumbled with the doorknob, opened the door, and slammed it behind her. Ash staggered into a corner of the small room and sat down against the wall. Oblivious to the yells and explosions from outside, she drew her knees to her chest and cried.

***

...

*deep breath*

Okay.

I did it.

It's over.

Thank you, and goodnight.


	28. BoH P 3: Behind the Door

Did you think I was gonna end the fanfic there? Heck no. I've got plenty more in me.

***

George tried to call after Ash, but it was no use. She was up and running, to where he did not know. He crouched down by the bust of the goblin again, sighing. Ash could take care of herself, and he couldn't afford to leave his post.

More explosions wracked the castle. Yells and screams now added to the din. George realized how nervous he was, and he wished that Ash were still next to him. More that anything, he hoped that she was all right. He remembered when she had broken down in the Room of Requirement, but that felt like a year ago.

Then, a scream came from somewhere within the castle, a scream so full of pain that it turned George's blood to ice. He knew that voice. It was _Ash._ Post forgotten, he leaped to his feet and ran, following the echoes of her voice.

He turned a corner and stopped. The school was in chaos. Enormous spiders were filing in from a gaping hole in the wall, as students and Death Eaters alike shot spells at them. If Ash was here, there was no way he would find her.

A jet of light shot toward George, who ducked, sending the spell into the wall. Stunning the Death Eater who shot the spell, he joined the fight. George would find Ash eventually; he could feel it. Another Death Eater advanced on him, and he backed into a door that lead to a broom cupboard. Unbeknownst to him, Ash sat in that very cupboard, sobbing for the friend she had lost.

***

George doesn't know. Poor lad.


	29. BoH P 4: In the Great Hall

... *no comment*

***

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery."

Everyone stopped what they were doing when the voice reverberated throughout the hall. George lowered his wand, exhausted. Finally, he could let his guard down.

"Yet, you have sustained heavy losses," Voldemort continued. "If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

George shuddered as he stuck his wand in his pocket. Shaking off the chills that the voice gave him, he headed toward the Great Hall, where everyone was gathering. He needed to see someone, _anyone_, just one familiar face to assure him that he wasn't alone.

When he entered the hall, he immediately found his family. It wasn't hard. A large group of redheads grouped around-

_Wait. What _are_ they grouped around?_ He walked slowly towards them, a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Percy looked up as he approached. The look on his face was enough to turn George's blood cold, enough to tell him that something was very wrong.

"What-?" he began, then stopped dead when he saw what was at the center of the circle his family made.

It was Fred who lay there on the ground, eyes staring up at the ceiling, his skin deathly white. George stared at him blankly, his mind refusing to accept the images that his eyes were sending it. _I get it, _he thought. _This is all some kind of joke, to pay me back for all the times I pranked everybody._ But when he looked at the faces of his family, he knew that it was no joke.

It was as though someone had cut out his heart with a dull knife. Everything was spinning, the Great Hall and everybody in it zooming away until there was only him and his brother, his twin, his other half. His legs gave way and he dropped to his knees. His mind went blank as the tears began to fall, and he was aware of nothing else. There was nothing but pain, and he wished to end it, to leave this horrible place. There was nothing for him here.

Something awoke in the back of his brain, something from times past, from another life, the life he had shared with his twin. Someone, a person who he cared about. He couldn't remember. There was too much pain for him to remember.

The vague memories were pushed from his head as the image of his brother staring blankly up swamped his mind. Somewhere, in a far off distant place, a girl was crying.

***

Oh god, the pain the pain the pain. I know it seems like George isn't as sad as Ash, but a large part of the fic focuses mainly on his pain, so you'll get your share of emo-George, don't worry.


	30. BoH P 5: My Other Half

I love this chapter, it's short but it packs a punch.

***

He had always been able to use his brother's wand. Ever since they were little, when they first went to Ollivanders. Mr. Ollivander had never seen anything like it. They didn't mind, of course. To them, swapping their wands was like swapping their names; easy.

He picked up his brother's wand and rolled it between his fingers. He was calm, unnaturally calm. To him, the plan was simple; walk out of the hall and into the battle, killing anyone who prevented him from achieving his goal. He would find that man, the one who had shattered his life and ripped his family apart. When he found that man, there would be no mercy. He would die, and the last thing he saw would be the eyes of the one he had killed, eyes filled with hate and pain.

He almost smiled when he thought of the plan, so simple, so perfect that it could not be beaten. _No, _he told himself, _I'll smile after I've killed him._ He stood up and the reddened, puffy eyes of his family followed him. _They don't like what they see,_ he realized, but he didn't feel guilty or ashamed. He had a job to do.

He turned his back on his family, and squared his shoulders. People gave him frightened looks as he made his way toward the great double doors that lead out of the hall. He was a sight to behold, a wand in each hand, eyes filled with a ferocious anger, the kind that can only be quenched with blood.

George Weasley stood at the entrance to the Great Hall, eyes burning with the urge to kill.

***

Okay, who agrees that that would be really hot in real life? I know, right? I purposely used 'he' to describe George until the last sentence, by the way. That wasn't just me being lazy.


	31. BoH P 6: Get Up, Stand Up

Another short chapter. Geez.

***

Ash didn't know how long she cried in the broom cupboard. By the time she had run out of tears, the bangs and yells had stopped and started again. She sat, curled against the wall, any courage gone with Fred. A particularly loud bang sounded just outside, and a figure suddenly crashed through the door, skidding on his back to the opposite wall. He was on his feet in an instant, shooting jets of light out of his wand, repelling any Death Eaters that tried to attack him.

Ash let out a whimper, the only sound she was capable of making. The figure turned, and she saw George Weasley, tear tracks carved through the grime on his dirty face, eyes burning and savage. He didn't seem to recognize her, and Ash was too frightened to say anything. Suddenly, he was gone, back to the fight.

Ash took deep, shuddering breaths, and she realized she was shaking. She had never seen fury like that before on anyone, let alone someone she knew so well. Anger like that could only come from loosing someone who was more important than life. _Fred, _she thought. George knew.

Suddenly, Ash was angry, angrier than she had ever been in her life. She was angry with herself, with the Death Eaters, with _everything_.

_He's fighting and I'm sitting here crying like a little baby!_

Ash stood up, surprised to find that she was steady on her feet. She drew her wand and ran out into the battle, to fight for Fred, for George, and for everything that she loved.

***

Woot, cheezy ending. It's officially the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, so I probably won't use any more classification headings. Loads of emo stuff coming your way, buckle up.


	32. Pain

Congrats to whoever stuck with me this far, you're in the home stretch now. I'm not gonna classify these anymore, because it's the end of the books. This is all Ash and George from here on out.

***

The battle went by in one large, dreamlike blur for both George and Ash. One minute, they were fighting like hell, the next they were watching from behind a huge shield as Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort dueled, then they were cheering with the rest of the crowd because Voldemort was dead, and suddenly, they were walking up the dark and deserted stairs at the Burrow.

Ash and George walked in silence to the room that the twins had shared when they had lived with their parents. George pushed the door open and stopped in his tracks as a whiff of badly disguised gunpowder engulfed him and Ash. He entered the room and stopped again.

His heart couldn't have hurt more if it had tried. Every little thing in the room was a reminder of Fred, from the dresser to the closet to the stench of gunpowder. The worst was the twin beds, one with a large "F" on the headboard, the other with a "G". George bit his lip, willing himself not to cry. He needn't have bothered. It hurt too much for him to cry about.

George kicked off his shoes and placed his wand and Fred's on the bedside table. Sudden tears burned his eyes, and he blinked rapidly to clear them. He looked up and saw the empty bed with the F on the headboard. He couldn't do it. He couldn't sleep that night with that empty bed next to him, a physical reminder of the void in his heart.

His eyes fell on Ash, who was standing by the doorway, watching him. When she turned to go, he called out to her.

"Ash, wait." She turned around.

"Don't go. Please." Ash didn't say anything, but her eyes where understanding. She sat on the edge of Fred's bed, and removed her shoes. Her eyes fell on the "F", and a tear made its way down her cheek. She sniffed loudly, and wrapped herself in the quilt. George heard her crying quietly into her pillow.

He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the stars through the open window. The night didn't have a right to be that beautiful, not tonight. Finally, the tears came, and it was almost a relief. George lay on the bed, letting grief swamp his body. Through his tears, he saw the blurred form of Ash across from him. She was all he had now, he realized. The only chance he had of a happy life lay with Ash.

_Well,_ he thought dully, _I'm screwed_. Another wave of pain crashed over him. More tears came when he thought of the small house on the edge of the muggle town. Then, he thought of 93, Diagon Alley, and he wished he could rip out his heart. He could never go back there. There where too many memories.

George got up and walked to the window. A breeze played on his face as he stared out into the night, and for a moment, everything seemed fine. Then, he thought of the enchanted ceiling at Hogwarts, and of Fred staring up at it with unseeing eyes. George put his head in his hands and cried.

***

*emo* Oh lawd, the emo-ness of these next chapters may be too much. Stick with me, guys, you'll be rewarded in the end, I promise!


	33. My Prison Cell

*more emo*  
George is the source of the emo-ness! Seek and destroy! Yeah, not really.

***

When Ash woke up, she thought she was safe in the muggle house. Then, the previous nights events came back to her. A dizzying pain enveloped her, and she rolled off the bed and landed with a thump on the floor. Ash pushed herself up and looked around. She couldn't remember where she was. All she knew was that Fred was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

Ash put her head in her hands. She tried to cry but the tears wouldn't come. Suddenly, a noise nearly made her jump out of her skin. Cautiously, she peered over the top of the bed. When no one jumped out at her, she walked quietly over to the window, and nearly smiled when she saw what the noise had come from.

George was sprawled out on the floor, snoring uproariously. In a different time, Ash would have wondered what he was doing there, but after eight years, she had learned to just go with it. She sat on the floor next to him and stroked his hair without really knowing what she was doing.

George stirred and opened his eyes.

"Ash?" he asked sleepily. Ash jumped and removed her hand from his head. George sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Where's Fred?" he asked.

Ash stared at him, mouth open slightly. His words hit her like a blow, and the sight of him staring at her questioningly was more than she could bear. Her eyes filled with tears and she started to cry. She didn't see anything through her tears. She didn't see George's expression change from confusion to horror. She didn't see the tears that appeared in his eyes. All she knew was that suddenly, they were crying in each others arms.

Ash's mind was blank. Any thoughts that dared to cross the sea of grief were immediately lost. Most of these thoughts had something to do with George. His arms around her were like firm bars, hard, but not cold. They held her firmly to his chest, which was like a wall, a wall into which she could let go, and sob her heart out.

***

Bleh. I really, really hope that this doesn't get depressing. Oh, and the title of the chapter is based off of the thing at the end, where Ash describes George's arms like bars, and his chest like a wall.


	34. Hope and Hopeless

I know I'm uploading a lot, but this chapter is like 2 paragraphs long, so what the hell.

***

The moment he said the words, he knew they were wrong. He saw the shock in her eyes, and then the pain. The sight of that triggered his memory, and the image of his twin staring coldly at the ceiling burned behind his eyes. Then, he was holding her and crying into her hair.

At that moment, everything became crystal clear. All the pieces of the puzzle that was Ash and George fell into place.

_I love her._

At first, he wasn't sure the words had really entered his mind. Had he just imagined them? But a second later, he was positive that he had not. He did love her, so much that it hurt. He loved her with every bit of his soul, with every fiber of his being. The clarity that this thought had brought with it was a relief; until he realized that he didn't know if _she _loved _him._

His grip loosened, and his tears, which had all but stopped, started up again. He cried weakly into her neck. Though Ash couldn't see his face, there was something so pitiful about the whole thing, that her own grief was forgotten. She put her arms around him and stroked his hair.

They sat like that for a long time.

***

Well George learned something today. Hope! Hope Crushed! *huggles* Poor thing, his life is so screwed right now. I, as the author cannot stand for this! Let us make George's life less emo, shall we? Oh... That won't happen for a few more chapters, sorry!


	35. You're My Rock

I think you know what to expect by now. Enjoy.

***

When Ash woke up the next morning, she inhaled deeply and started crying hysterically. She fell off the bed, still rolled in the quilt and lay there, sobbing. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and hauled her to her feet. They held her like a vice, keeping her from doing anything but crying.

"T-the quilt!" she half-screamed. "It was th-the same! It was the same as Fred! He always used to smell just like it!"

"Shhh. Shh. It's alright. It's okay. I'm here."

"G-George?" It didn't sound like him. The voice was strong and calming, like Fred's.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here. I'm for you."

"Oh, George. I need you. I really need you. You… you're my rock. You're my rock, George."

The arms tightened their grip. George suddenly felt tears prick behind his eyes, and bit his lip. He had to be strong for her. He couldn't cry.

Eventually, Ash stopped crying, and George released her. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor, while Ash pulled herself together in the bathroom. She came back and found him sitting there. She knew something was up. It was evident in the way he sat, his shoulders slouched forward, his eyes hidden in shadow. Ash walked over and sat beside him.

"I can't cry," he said.

"Why not?" Ash asked calmly.

"Because I have to be strong," George said in a broken tone of voice. He didn't seem to realize that he was speaking out loud.

"I have to be strong for her."

"Oh, George."

She took him in her arms and held him tightly. George looked rather surprised.

"You don't have to be strong for me," Ash said. "You can cry if you want." George gasped a little, and began to cry. Ash had a brief sense of role reversal, but pushed it aside. She held tight to George as he cried, murmuring comforting words into his hair.

Suddenly, George sat up. He stared at Ash intently for a moment, sighed, got up, and stomped out of the room.

***

Ending feels a little abrupt, but there wasn't much I could do with it. When Ash says "rock", think paperweight, not Dwayne Johnson. Also, I do have a bit of art for this scene, which I will post on my Deviant account at some point in time.


	36. Goodbye, Love

Okay, here's where I change it up a bit. It's the same emo-ness you love and/or hate, but with a twist!

***

Ash lay on Fred's bed, mystified and hurt by George's sudden exit. She didn't know what had come over him, but she thought it best to let him be. She sniffed, and Fred's warm scent filled her. Tears burned her eyes, and she started to cry.

"Shh. Don't cry, love."

"George?"

"No." Ash's eyes flew open. She sat up and stared in shock. A translucent figure stood at the edge of the bed, with two enormous wings on his back. More orderly than he had ever been in life, Fred Weasley's hair was pulled into a ponytail. His clothes were the same ones he had been wearing when he was killed, but they were clean and free of rips and tears.

"Fred?" Ash breathed.

"Yes?" he asked conversationally.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Nope."

Ash crawled across the bed and hugged Fred as hard as she possibly could.

"You came back!" she exclaimed.

"Ash," Fred said, removing her arms from round his neck. "I'm not back, not for good, at least." Ash looked up at him, her expression somewhere between shock and confusion.

"You see," Fred said, "I didn't really get time to make a will, since I died so suddenly and all, so the Boss let me come down to talk to you and set everything straight."

"Th-the Boss?" Ash asked, stunned.

"The Boss, the Head Honcho, the Creator, whatever you want to call him," Fred said airily. "The point is, he let me come down here, but only for a few minutes, so I'd better cut to the chase.

"Ash, I'm trusting you to help take care of the shop, alright?" Ash bit her lip. Fred noticed, and changed his tone.

"I know it's hard right now," he said gently. "I'm not asking you to go running over there this instant. When you're ready, please go back." Ash nodded.

"I need you to take care of George," Fred said. "He needs you, more than you know." Ash nodded again, chewing on her lip to keep from crying.

"Oh Fred," she burst out. "Are you sure you can't stay?" Fred smiled at her kindly.

"I'm sorry, love, but I can't. I have to move on."

He flickered for a moment, then returned to his original state.

"Looks like time's almost up," he said. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

"Wait, you have to go?" Ash exclaimed.

"Yes. This is goodbye, Ash." He took her in his arms and held her tightly. Once more, Ash felt the warmth and comfort of his embrace, and breathed his warm scent.

"Goodbye, love," he whispered in her ear, but it could have just been a passing breeze. Then, he was gone, and Ash fell, face-first on to the bed, where she sobbed for all she was worth.

***

I _had _to bring Fred back, just for one bloody chapter. I couldn't help it.


	37. Dear Agony: I'll Cry Instead

More twists, and a great load of emo-George at the end. Oh, and the chapter title is two songs: Dear Agony is by Breaking Benjamin, and I'll Cry Instead is by The Beatles. I thought they both sumarrized what George was going through pretty well, but I couldn't choose between the two of them.

***

George walked heavily downstairs, pausing just before entering the kitchen. He took a deep breath and stepped in, staring straight ahead. He clenched his fists and bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to look at the table with the empty chair next to his own. George unlatched the door to the garden, and stepped outside, slamming it behind him.

A strong wind blew across the garden and he shivered.

"Kind of makes you feel like a piece of Swiss cheese, eh? All full of _holes_." George whirled around and gasped. A translucent figure stood before him, with two large wings on his back, and his hair pulled into a ponytail.

"_Fred?"_

"That's my name," Fred said. He pulled out his wand, and muttered a spell. A silvery fox with two small wings on its back burst from his wand tip. Wordlessly, George took out his own wand and did the same. His fox was dull and dejected, its luster gone, and its tail drooping. When it saw its twin, its ears pricked up, and it dashed forward to greet its lost friend.

Fred grinned at them for a moment, then turned to his brother.

"So, how've you been?" George shook his head and grinned for the first time in a week.

"Bloody awful, you?"

"The same. I was getting tired of you and Ash crying your eyes out over me, so I thought I'd drop by."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"You lummox. Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

Fred looked uncomfortable.

"Ah… that would be because I'm only stopping by for a brief visit. I'm putting my affairs in order, and then I'll go back." George kept grinning, but there was a change. It was the grin of someone who was determined to keep the conversation going, and not let it get awkward.

"Go back to where?" George asked.

"Up," Fred replied, waving his finger vaguely at the sky.

"I see." George stuffed his hands in his pockets, and kicked at a tuft of grass.

"George, I'm expecting you to go back to the shop, you know," Fred said. George looked up.

"Not yet," he said softly.

"Not yet," Fred agreed, "But eventually."

"Oh, and Ash," Fred said suddenly, with the air of someone who has just remembered something he had forgotten.

"Yes?"

"Take care of her," Fred said. George stared at the ground and muttered something unintelligible. Fred grinned.

"She'll come round, don't worry. It'll take her awhile, but she'll come round."

"You sure about that?" George said ruefully.

"Positive," Fred said. "Oh, and one last thing." George looked up. Fred seemed to be growing fainter by the second.

"Fred, what's up? Why are you so… faint?"  
" 'Cos I have to leave soon," Fred yelled. A strong wind had begun to blow across the garden.

Fred grabbed George and hugged him briefly before yelling, "There has to be two foxes!" over the wind. With that, he was gone, vanishing as suddenly as he had appeared.

The wind died. George sank to his knees. _'There has to be two foxes'? What the bloody hell does that mean?_ He flopped down on the grass, and found that his eyes were leaking yet again. _Great. Just bloody wonderful. _He lay on the grass and cried resignedly, giving himself up for the umpteenth time. _What's the use in fighting? _he thought dully. _It's just gonna get worse. There's no point in trying to stop it. _

He pounded the ground with his fist in frustration. His brother was dead, his family was broken, and the girl he loved only thought of him as a friend. His life was a wreck, and he couldn't do anything about it but cry.

George Weasley curled into the fetal position and cried because he couldn't do anything else.

***

Major emo at the end. Blast some Breaking Benjamin and you'll feel better, George. Oh and Ash _will _come round. Promise.


	38. Two Foxes

Ash and George cry some more, and Fred's cryptic message is revealed. Sorry if all this crying is getting depressing.

***

Ash cried for a long time. It was as though Fred had died all over again. When she finally collected herself, she got up and staggered over to the window, which looked out over the garden. She looked out over the garden, then at the sky. She gasped, and her head snapped back to the garden when she realized what she had seen.

George was curled on the grass, and Ash didn't have to see his face to know that he was crying. She ran from the window, hurtled down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out into the garden, locking the door behind her. Ash kneeled next to George and put a hand on his arm.

"George?"

"What do you want?" George asked thickly.

"I'm going to move you now. We're going to apparate up to your room. Is that okay?"

"No, it's not," George snapped. "Just leave me be, will you?"

Ash sat back on her heels, frowning. George was hardly ever this harsh with her, but it couldn't be helped. She would have to ride out the storm.

***

When George's tears subsided, he calmed down and allowed Ash to apparate them back to his room. Once there, Ash began to question George, but he cut her off.

"George, what-?"

"Shh. Ash, I'm sorry about what happened. I was just… really angry."

"It's alright, I understand," Ash said. "But what happened?"

"It… was Fred. He… he told me to go back to the shop." Ash put her hand over his.

"What else did he say?"

"He said that there had to be two foxes. What d'you think that meant? There's only one fox now," he added bitterly. Ash smiled a little.

"No there isn't," she said. "Look."

She drew her wand, and murmured a spell. A silvery fox burst from her wand, and trotted lightly over to stand by its master. George looked at her in wonder.

"Your Patronus changed?" he breathed.

"Yeah."  
"When?"

"Just… just after he…" Ash trailed off, unable to finish. George put his arm around her shoulders.

"I see now," he said softly.

***

Woopee, another lame ending. Ah, well, at least we're nearly out of the emo-zone.


	39. One Red Rose

Okay, people. The Emo-Train stops here. Please get off and brace yourselves, cause Ash is droppin' one heck of a bombshell!

***

A few days later, an owl arrived at the Burrow, bearing news that a ceremony for those who had fallen in the Battle of Hogwarts was to be held at the school in a few days' time. Those days passed like lightning, and soon Ash and the Weasleys were standing on the grounds of Hogwarts, dressed entirely in black. Crowds of mourners were already passing through the doors and into the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall would conduct the ceremony.

The Ash and the Weasleys stood in the front row and listened to Professor McGonagall speak. Ash didn't bother trying to stop her tears. She stood with her head bowed and let them fall in a steady stream down her face. George chewed his lip, trying with all his might not to cry, but eventually he could resist no longer, and he cried into Ash's shoulder shamelessly.

After she was done speaking, McGonagall directed the congregation outside, for the final part of the ceremony. The first thing Ash and George saw when they stepped onto the grass was a large object covered in a black cloth.

"This," McGonagall said, "Is a tribute to those who died in the Battle of Hogwarts. It was carved, not with magic, but by hand, so it would have a special meaning."

She waved her wand, and the black cloth rose gracefully off the object. The crowd gasped. The object was a statue, roughly hewn out of some sort of dark rock. Though it was carved by hand, the faces of those it depicted were as realistic as if they had been carved using magic.

The people sat on a raised base, on which a plaque was mounted. In the center of the base, Albus Dumbledore sat on a simple chair, smiling calmly. Remus Lupin stood at Dumbledore's right shoulder, looking younger than he had in years. On Dumbledore's left, Nymphadora Tonks stood, her hair short and spiky, and almost certainly bubblegum-pink, had the statue been depicted in colour. At Dumbledore's feet, young Colin Creevy sat, grinning cheerfully. Fred Weasley was sprawled out next to him, a lazy grin on his face.

Ash inhaled sharply, and started crying all over again. Instantly, George's arms were around her. The minute he touched her, something electric passed between them, something that Ash had never felt before. Had she felt it before? She thought back to previous encounters, and realized that she had. She had just been too distraught at the time to notice.

For the first time, she thought back to the time he had kissed her at the Yule Ball. She had been scared, so she ran. _Ran from what?_ From George? No. That wasn't it. She ran from that electricity, that feeling that she wasn't ready to face yet. The second time he kissed her, she faced and embraced the feeling. But what was the feeling? Try as she might, she couldn't place it.

"Ash? Ash!" Ash's eyes snapped open. George had her by the shoulders, and was shaking her.

"What? What is it?"

"Ash, thank God!" George exclaimed, hugging her. "You scared me!" Ash looked around. The crowd was dispersing into little pods. The service was over. On a sudden impulse, Ash started purposefully toward the statue, George following behind her. When she reached it, she drew her wand and conjured a single red rose. She placed it in the gap between Fred's left hand and the base of the statue.

"There," she said. "Now, people will always remember him."

"Yeah," George said softly. He glanced at Ash, then said; "I'm gonna go back to the hall. You staying?" Ash nodded absently. When she snapped out of her reverie, George was already making his way toward the hall.

She stared at his retreating back, thoughts swirling in her head.

_I felt it again. What was that? _

_Love._ The word popped in her head so suddenly that she wondered how it got there. _Love? Yeah, right. _At that moment, the logical part of her brain interjected.

_Well,_ it said, _do you care about George?_

"Yes," Ash said out loud.

_Would you go on a date with him?_

Ash thought about it for a moment.

"Yes," she said.

_Would you share a bed with him?_

"Yes," she said, ignoring the multiple meanings the question had.

_Here comes the zinger, _her logic said. _Would you spend the rest of your life with him?_

Ash didn't need to ask for clarification. She knew what her logic meant. More importantly, she knew the answer.

"Yes," she whispered.

_There you have it,_ her logic said in a satisfied tone. _You love him_.

Ash stood, rooted to the spot. She loved George. She _loved _him. She loved him, and she had no idea what to do. A light breeze blew across the grounds, and a voice whispered in her ear.

_He'll never know unless you tell him._

And just like that, she was running. She was running to the one she loved. When there was a yard or two between them, she planted her feet firmly on the ground and yelled at the top of her voice.

"GEORGE!!"

He turned round and stared at her as she walked toward him. He was depressed and irritated, and didn't feel much like dealing with anyone, even Ash. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down, not really paying attention to whatever it was that Ash was saying. Ash noticed this, and sighed, frustrated.

_I'm trying to tell him how I feel and he won't even listen!_

Anger rose inside her, and she slapped him, full force across the face.

"George!" she yelled. "Pay attention! I'm trying to tell you that I love you!"

George froze, one hand touching were Ash had hit him.

"What?" he asked.

"I… I love you, George." George looked at her, trying to see if she was telling the truth or not, but her eyes were downcast.

"Ash."

"Yes?"

"Look at me."

Ash looked at him. He stared into her eyes, and he knew that she meant every word. He put his arms around her, and leaned in until their foreheads were touching. He felt her hand clinging to his shirt.

"Ash?"

"Yes?"  
"I love you too."

With that, he kissed her, and the world was, for one time, perfect.

***

WOOT! I hope you saw that one coming a mile away, and that the whole thing wasn't too sudden and Twilight-y. (Girl meets boy, girl falls head over heels in love with boy with no warning whatsoever, even though they have no real chemistry, etc.) I kinda stole that last line from a really awesome book adaption of _Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith_ that I read a while back, but not word for word. Lotsa mushy stuff from here on out, but nothing too bad... yet. :3


	40. Rings

If there's any dudes out there who're reading this, I'm really really sorry. I'm apologizing in advance for the huge-arse amount of mush heading your way. Like, seriously. It's getting pretty gooey.

***

When George woke up the next morning, he felt happy, then sad, then happy again. The ceremony had been sad, but Ash! Ash loved him! He sat up in bed and looked to his right, but Ash wasn't there. He looked around the room, wondering where was.

At that moment, the door opened, and Ash stepped into the room. George gasped.

"Ash, what did you do to your hair?"

Ash's hair had been thick and brown, and had reached nearly to her waist. Now, it was short and choppy, and hung just above her shoulders.

"I cut it," she said in a small voice, "for Fred." Upon closer inspection, George realized that it _did _bare an uncanny resemblance to Fred's and his own. He opened his arms.

"Oh, Ash," he said. "You wonderful, brave girl." Ash came over and sat in lap, resting her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. A part of him reveled in the fact that he could now do these things without fear.

Ash sniffed a little, but didn't cry. George took her left hand in his own, and felt something hard on one of her fingers. Ash looked up as he examined her hand.

On Ash's wedding finger was a simple gold band with a single ruby in the center. It was the ring that George had sent her in her fifth year, the year of the Triwizard Tournament. George looked at Ash, surprised and puzzled.

"You kept it?" he whispered.

"Yes. And the flowers, and the necklace. I kept it all, George."

"Why?"

"Because you gave it to me," she said simply. George shook his head.

"You're amazing, Ash."

She grinned mischievously.

"I suppose you think that this means you won't have to buy me a ring." George grinned as well.

"I dunno," he said, "Do you want me to buy you a ring?" Ash smiled.

"We'll see," she said, kissing him.

They sat in silence for a while. Then, George spoke up.

"I want to go back… to the shop." Worry flickered in Ash's eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked. George nodded. Ash sat up and touched his face. She wasn't buying it.

"You don't have to go until you're ready," she said.

"I know," George said quietly. "But I want to go. The longer I put it off, the more painful it's gonna be." There was a hard determination in his voice, and Ash understood that it would just be troublesome to argue the point more.

"When do you want to leave?" she asked.

"Soon. Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay."

She kissed him again, and smiled.

"I love you." George pulled her closer.

"Love you too, Ash."

***

Next chapters rock hardcore, especially if you like pain presented in a poetic way. Now I just have to figure out how the hell to end this dang thing... Dx


	41. Not This Time

Okay boys and girls, it's time to paint a pretty picture of pain and destruction! :D

***

They left the next morning, apparating directly from George's room, and leaving a note on the dresser. Ash gasped when they appeared in front of 93, Diagon Alley. The place was a mess. The front door hung off its hinges, and creaked sadly in the breeze, and the rest of the building was a jumbled heap of broken glass and scorch marks.

"Well," George said. "This is going to take some work." Ash nodded, and took his hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Are you?"

Ash had to think about it. She hadn't really thought about the inevitable return to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, maybe because it was too painful, or maybe because it just hadn't occurred to her until now.

"I don't know," she said honestly. George grinned.

"Neither do I, but there's only one way to find out." He pointed his wand at the door, which repaired itself and swung open. Giving Ash's hand a quick squeeze, he took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The interior of the shop was slightly better than the exterior. Boxes upon boxes of various merchandise where still sitting just as they had been left, though they were a little dusty. Some had jagged claw marks down their fronts, where Greyback had slashed them in a fit of rage. Their contents lay where they fell when they had tumbled out of the overflowing bins. Ash felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw what had become of Fred and George's dream. She looked down, and saw one of the small blimps that had flown about the shop, lying crumpled and broken at her feet. Choking back a sob, she bent and picked it up. She turned and looked at George.

His face was pale, his jaw clenched, hands curled into fists at his sides. Only in his eyes were his emotions visible. As he took in the destruction of the place that had meant so much to him, his hands began to shake. Ash grabbed his arm and pressed herself into his side. George flinched at her touch, and looked down, as if noticing her for the first time. His eyes were filled with the pain that he had tried so hard to ignore, and Ash saw, for the first time, the effect that Fred's death had had on him.

He was unnaturally pale, and there were dark shadows under his eyes. Lines that had never been there before had appeared on his face. He looked older, and there was a haunted quality about him that Ash realized would probably never leave. He was a shadow of his former self. Ash hadn't just lost Fred that day. In a way, she had lost George as well.

"We can leave," she whispered. George stared at her, and his eyes slowly grew hard, grief replaced by determination.

"No. I'm not running. Not anymore."

***

Love the ending, but when I was rereading this chapter, it really hit me just how screwed up this world is. I mean, reread the two paragraphs before "We can leave". Isn't that just wrong? I can't believe someone could be put through all that. It's just not fair, especially to someone as great as George. If I could change what Rowling wrote, believe me, I would.

Sorry about all the heaviness there, just needed to get that out. If I could wave a wand and make everything better, so help me, I would. But what's done is done. Ob-la-di, ob-la-da.


	42. Money Can't Buy Me Love

Guess who? :D Yes, I'm back, and no, this fanfic isn't through yet. Hell, I might even go back to, like, the Goblet of Fire and add some crap. Who knows?

***

The rebuilding of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes took a good week, even with magic. The shop itself had to be repaired, the merchandise had to be restocked, and there where a million little details to take care of. Staff had to be tracked down and rehired, and the word had to be put out that the highly successful shop was reopening. Once the first flyer was put out, the word spread from person to person, and soon, a huge crown gathered every morning to see if the shop was ready to be opened.

The first morning was chaos. The witch in charge of opening the doors was nearly trampled due to the stampede of customers. The shelves had to be restocked multiple times, and the amount of money made was nearly enough to pay all the employees in full for the time they missed during You-Know-Who's reign.

That night, Ash walked into her and George's bedroom to find George already in bed, staring a hole in the wall. She climbed into bed next to him.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't wanna do this anymore," he said. His voice was hollow.

"What do you mean?" Ash had never heard him sound this broken before.

"They all asked about Fred, every one of them. Every single one." Ash took his hand.

"Half of them mistook me for Fred. They never could tell us apart." He laughed humorlessly.

"George--" He turned to face her.

"I—I just never expected it to be this hard, Ash. I feel like—like I'm dying inside. A little bit each day. Is that how you feel? Or is it just me?"

Ash put her head on his shoulder.

"I feel… I feel like someone's stuck a knife in me. Every morning I wake up and it's like being pole axed. Then as the day goes on, the pain gets duller and duller 'till it almost disappears in my sleep. And then I wake up, and the cycle starts over again."

She swallowed, and pressed on.

"Some days, it hurts so bad that I wish I could just die, and get it over with. Some days, I wonder why I'm still here."

"How do you stand it?" George asked.

"You," she said, looking up at him. "You give me something to live for, George."

George could only stare.

"Me?" he asked when he found his voice. Ash smiled up at him.

"Of course. What'd you expect?" George shook his head, at a loss for words.

"I dunno, money? Fame?" Ash laughed, and put her arms around him.

"A wise man once said 'Money can't buy me love.' He was right. You're a prat if you think that money could_ ever_ buy me something this wonderful."

***

That wise man was Sir Paul McCartney, people. Expect more as I write it.


	43. More Than My Life

MOAR!!!!!! 8D

***

Time passed, and finally, George couldn't run any longer. The constant questions about Fred were proving hard to dodge. Finally, he gave in, and decided to announce his brother's death to a packed crowd of customers. He harboured the idea for weeks before voicing it to Ash one night after the shop had closed.

Ash looked up from where she was stacking boxes. George was standing with his back to her, holding a box of Skiving Snackboxes. She crossed the floor of the shop and went to him.

"George? What is it?" George looked up.

"Remember these, Ash? Remember how we used to test everything on ourselves?" He laughed humorlessly. "Who could've predicted this?"

"_I _could've. I always knew you would turn those little boxes into something massive," Ash said.

"Yeah? How's that?"

"It's your style. You never do anything small and low-key, it just doesn't work for you." George sighed.

"Your damn right about that."

She took his hand.

"Tell me." He looked at her.

"What is there to tell?"

"Don't play smart with me. You know I know when there's something wrong."

"I have to tell them… about Fred." Silence followed this announcement.

"We… _I _owe it to them, Ash. We built this together, me and Fred. Right down to the first Puking Pastille we ever made. I can't keep something like this from the people who made us what we are."

Ash sighed.

"I don't like it, but I can tell you've made up your mind. But-" she held a finger up when he opened his mouth to speak, "-I'm going to be there. Standing next to you the whole time. I don't care if the place starts burning, I'm not moving. Not ever." She gripped his hand tighter. "They can't split us up, George. Not again." George faced her and touched her cheek.

"Who split us up, love?" he asked gently.

"Them- the Death Eaters."

"They're not coming back. I promise, they're not coming back."

"Fred died because we had to split. You nearly got eaten because we had to split. You look years older because you and Fred had to split. As long as I breathe, nothing, and I mean _nothing _is gonna keep me from standing by your side. I have to protect you." She looked into his eyes. "You're my life George. If you fall, so will I."

George wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm really worth that much?"

"To me, you're worth more than my life."

***

Somehow, a little bit of my real-life pain found it's way in there, but it fits quite nicely. Watch for more.


	44. Best Customers Ever

Shortest chapter in the history of ever, but necessary.

***

True to her word, Ash stayed by George's side while he made the announcement. It was the first time in the entire history of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that there had been complete and total silence throughout the whole shop. Afterward, the customers went about their business, but the air in the shop was colder, and it wasn't nearly as loud as normal. It became sort of a tradition afterward, that on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, and on the day of the announcement of Fred's death, that everybody would be a little quieter, and everything would be a little more subdued. Later that night, George simply said, "Ash, we have the best customers ever," before falling into bed, exhausted.

***

It may actually be close to the end now. I say "may" because the last time I said "close to the end" was back in chapter 32. Anyway, even after I finish it, I won't really "finish" it. I'll probably keep writing little bits and submitting them under different names, because I care about this too much to let it go.


	45. I've Got a Feeling

**A/N: This takes place about a year later than the previous chapter.**

***

It began on December 20, four days before Christmas. Ash was eating breakfast and reading the _Daily Prophet_ when a small article caught her eye. The header was; _Hogwarts to Host Triwizard Tournament Again. _Ash skimmed the article, unsurprised to find that Harry Potter was participating in the tournament as a judge. Ever since the legendary event over four years ago, "Harry Potter" and "Triwizard" always seemed to go together. Of course, the hoodwinking of the Goblet of Fire was somewhat overshadowed by the rebirth of You-Know-Who, but all the same.

Then, she saw something that made her gasp.

"George! C'mere and look at this!" Instantly, George was at her side. Sometimes, she marveled at his ability to be there. She wondered if he had figured out how to apparate without the loud _crack! _

"What is it?" George asked.

"Have a look at this." She handed George the paper.

"The Triwizard Tournament?" His eyes slid down the article. " 'Yule Ball on December 24'… Ash, why did you show me this?"

"I… I dunno," Ash said. "Just a feeling, I guess."

***

A small beginning to the eight-page opus (front and back) I scribbled down in my notebook one day. I planned to submit it, I just had to find the right place to insert it.


	46. The Idea

I'm, like, switching between stories here. :D It's kinda fun!

***

Nothing else occurred until the night of the ball, December 24. Ash was doing inventory, a job that she and George shared. Every other night, she crunched the numbers of all the stuff they had in stock.

It took her a while to realize that George was standing in the doorway to the study, watching her.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Long enough to see that you're beautiful when you're working." Ash grinned, blushing a little.

"It's not as easy as it looks."

George stepped into the room.

"Hey Ash, you know what day it is, right?"

"Of course I do. It's Christmas Eve!"

"Yeah, but that's not _all _it is. The Yule Ball is tonight."

"So?"

"So, I was thinking…"

A large blot of ink appeared over the number of Skiving Snackboxes currently in stock.

"George, you don't mean…?"

"Oh, yeah."

"_Crash the Yule Ball?"_

"Yeah. I was thinking… we could, y'know, reclaim the night we lost…" He trailed off, looking hopeful.

"Oh… It wasn't too big a loss." George looked down. "I-I mean," Ash amended hastily, "It's not like I don't want to, it's just… well, we're not exactly seventeen anymore!" George snorted.

"Like that matters." He took her hands in his. "It's you and me together. That's all that counts." Ash smiled.

"Alright, you win. We can go." Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Wait here," she said, and ran from the room.

George let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and ran a hand through his hair. He resisted the urge to put his hand in his right pants pocket. He was shaking off chills when Ash reentered the room. She was carrying two long boxes in her arms.

"Hold this," she said, handing the top box to George. She set the other one on the desk, opened it, and began to dig through layers of tissue paper until she found what she was looking for.

"My old dress robes?" George asked.

"Uh-huh."

"How'd you get them?"

"Your mum. She gave me yours and…. She gave me yours the last time we saw her," Ash finished. There was silence for a moment. The unspoken name hung in the air like some cold shadow. _Fred._

George cleared his throat to cover the awkward silence.

"Will they-?"

"Fit? Yeah. Enlargement Charm. They'll be just fine," Ash said tersely.

"Okay… Well, what about you?" Ash looked at him for a moment, and a decidedly evil grin spread across her features. She slid the second box from the transfixed George's arms.

"Get your arse outta here," she said softly. It was almost a whisper, but there was a seductively venomous undertone to it. She shoved the first box into George's arms.

"Go!"

George ran for his life.

***

xD


	47. Speechless

Jeez, I've been uploading a lot. I have plans for another (yes, _another_) fanfic, so I wanna finish some stuff before I start writing it.

***

He leaned against the door to his room, breathing heavily. Something either very good or very bad was going on in the study, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out which. He dressed, brushed his teeth twice, combed his hair and took a couple strolls round the flat until he finally worked up the courage to knock on the study door.

"Ash?" he called tentatively. "Ash, I'm coming in now." George opened the door and braced himself to be hit with a projectile of some sort. When no impact came, he cautiously opened his eyes.

George's jaw proceeded to drop to the floor. It was the same dress Ash had worn all those years ago, but it looked different. It didn't look aged, quite the opposite in fact. It seemed to glow with new life. That, of course was nothing compared to the girl wearing the dress. If the dress glowed, Ash was the sun, so radient that it hurt to look at.

"Ash, I'm-"

"Stunned? Floored?"

"Speechless." He stepped forward and took her hands in his. His heart swelled when he looked at her. Her eyes hadn't sparkled like that in a long time. "You look amazing." She grinned.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied. She stared at him for a moment.

"What?" Ash dropped her gaze.

"Nothing." She turned and started for the door. "We'd better go."

"Wait." George caught her by the arm, turned her round and kissed her."

"Is that what you were looking for?" She smiled.

"Maybe. C'mon, lets go." She took his arm and they vanished with a loud _crack! _


	48. Memories, Old and New

They apparated on the outskirts of Hogsmeade Village. The street lamps illuminated the large snowflakes that spiraled down from the deep purple sky. The hulking form of Hogwarts Castle was a barely visable shadow in the distance. Ash shivered. Her dress was thin, and she hadn't bothered to bring a coat or a shawl. George removed his jacket and draped it about her shoulders. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." He wiped a snowflake off her cheek.

"No problem." George checked his watch. "We should hurry." He offered his arm. Ash took it and they started across the cobblestone streets.

They made it just in time to merge with the crowd of students making their way down the long hallway towards the Great Hall. George removed his jacket from around Ash's shoulders. It was then that she noticed the amount of eyes following them as they walked.

"Why are they all staring at us?" she whispered into George's good ear. "Do we stand out?"

"Don't worry," George reassured her, "They've just never seen someone as good-looking as me before. Or as beautiful as you," he added hastily.

In reality, the people were staring because they had never seen anything quite like Ash and George before. They seemed to emit a light that enveloped everyone else and made them seem dull by comparison. Little gestures, like when Ash gently touched the hole were George's ear had been, or the way he looked at her, seemed to make the light shine even brighter. It was like the sun- beautiful, but painful if you stared at it for too long.

Like fish, George and Ash followed the crowd. They stayed towards the middle of the group to avoid being noticed and migrated inconspicuously with the rest to the dance floor when the time came.

Ash was in heaven. There was none of the awkwardness of years passed. George's arms around her were a novelty, and she reveled in the intensity of his gaze. She started to say the words "I love you," but George put a finger to her lips.

"I know," he said. He leaned in to kiss her, but at the last minute, she turned her head away so his lips landed on her cheek.

"Hey, what's the idea?" he asked indignatly.

"I dunno, it's just… too many people," she finished lamely. George sighed.

"Ash, come on. Would you honestly care if I kissed you right now in front of all these people?"

"No, but-"

"Would you care if I kissed you in front of a room full of high-ranking officials from the Ministry of Magic?"

"No, but-"

"In front of the Minister of Magic himself?"

"N-"

"Mr. Weasley? Is that you?" Ash and George stopped dancing and whirled around to face the speaker.

"Bloody h-" Ash clapped a hand across George's mouth. "Professor McGonagall!" she gasped.

"Miss Serafin! Mr. Weasley! What on earth are you doing here?"

"Erm, that is, we were just-" George removed Ash's hand.

"Aw, c'mon, professor, can't two old fogies recapture some lost youth?" McGonagall looked from Ash to George. Evidently, she saw something there, because she said, "Oh, I suppose there's no harm in letting you two stay. But behave!" she added sharply. She turned and strode off.

Once she was gone, Ash and George collapsed against each other, laughing.

"Behave!" Ash gasped.

"Looks like her memory was the first thing to go," George commented. "Imagine _her _telling _me _to behave!" Eventually, their laughter subsided. Ash leaned against George's shoulder. On an impulse, he turned her round and kissed her, long and hard. Startled, she grabbed his tie, the first thing her fingers encountered.

"What was that for?" she gasped when they broke apart.

"I dunno, I-I just had this thought," George said. His voice was rough and there was pain in his eyes.

"What?"

"It's just… a few years ago, Fred was lying on the floor here." He swallowed, but kept going. "There's just so much here. The first time we kissed… When everyone thought Sirius Black was loose and we had to sleep in here. It just hurts for some reason." Ash put her arms round him.

"I know," she said. "Believe me, I know."


	49. Surprises at the Yule Ball Again

The night wore on. Soon, people started leaving the hall and going up to bed. Ash and George were one of the few couples left. Ash tried unsuccessfully to hide a huge yawn. George smiled. He took her hands and guided her to the center of the dance floor.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Ash, I…" George swallowed, forced himself to go on, "I have a question." He got down on one knee, slid his shaking hand into his pocket and brought out a small, black velvet box.

"Will you…?" A lump the size of a small egg had appeared in his throat, making it difficult to go one. _C'mon, George! Say it! _

He didn't need to. Ash bent down and took his face in her hands.

"George?" she said softly.

"Yes?"

"_Yes."_

George pulled her to him as she kissed him. They stayed like that for several seconds before they both stood up at the same time. George broke away to open the box and slip the ring inside it onto Ash's finger. She held her hand up to the light to examine it properly.

"Gold with two rubies…"

"For us," George explained. She looked at him, her eyes radiating pure light.

"It's beautiful." Ash threw her arms around his neck and kissed him once more. "Home now?" she asked. He nodded and slid his arm round her waist.

"Home."

***

Geez, I can't believe it's come to this.


	50. Epilogue: Never Let Go

Ash Weasley wandered about the flat that had been her home for years and years. She smiled when she came to the mantle and saw the pictures that sat there. She picked up a picture of her wedding day. The tiny people inside the frame smiled and waved up at her. Ash's eyes were drawn to a translucent figure hovering at the left arm of the groom. He was most unusual, hair drawn back in a ponytail and two large wings spreading wide from his back. None of the other members of the wedding party seemed to notice him. In fact, they went right through him.

Next, Ash's eyes traveled from the pictures on the mantle to the clock that hung above it. It wasn't an ordinary clock. Instead of two hands and numbers, it had three hands and names of locations on its face. Each hand had a name inscribed upon it. _Fred, George _and _Ash._ The hands moved to a different location depending on where its owner was at the time. Like most wizard clocks, the clock had the usual places like _home, work, abroad _and _traveling_, but it had a few slight modifications as well. These were the addition of _trouble _and _up_ to the places on the clock. At the moment, George's hand was where it had been for the past few months- abroad. (Though it frequently moved to and from _trouble_.) Ash's hand was on home at the moment. Fred's was where it had been since the day she had received the clock- up, though it visited _trouble_ as often as its brother's did.

Ash went to the window and looked out over Diagon Alley. It was a gray English afternoon, just the way she liked them. She absently rubbed the slight bulge in her stomach where (hopefully) Fred Jr. rested. Ash had stared out that same window for the same amount of time as she had carried her child- three months. Each day, she hoped to see the same thing; a tall red-headed man walking up the street to the front door of the shop. Every day, the sight was the same. Empty streets under a gray sky.

Suddenly, she whirled around and stared intently at the clock. As if by magic, George's hand spun from _abroad _to _traveling_. Ash ran out of the room and down the stairs without a backward glance.

She burst out of the shop and stood, barefoot, in the center of the empty cobblestone street. A few minutes passed. Then, a person appeared out of nowhere with a loud _crack! _ He was tall and thin. A head of shaggy read hair blew in the wind. His mouth and nose where hidden by a striped scarf and the rest of him was covered by a long overcoat. Ash started running.

She threw herself into the man's arms. He stumbled backwards as he caught her.

"Ash," he grunted. "What've you been eating?"

"George," she said, half laughing, half sobbing. "Twins."

He froze for a moment, confusion flitting across his face. Then, pure, unfiltered joy chased it away. George took Ash's face in his hands.  
"Really? Twins?" Ash nodded, unable to say anything else. He kissed her roughly.

"Ash," he said between kisses, "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." Ash broke away after a long kiss that left her breathless.

"Forgiven," she whispered. George wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I'll never let go," he whispered into her hair. "As long as I breath, I'll never, _ever _let go."

"Me either," Ash murmured. "I love you too much to let go."

***

Yes, this is the end. The Ash Story is officially over. I didn't want to end it, but nothing lasts forever and this was a good opportunity to bring it to a close. However, don't think that I'll never write about Ash and George ever again. As Ash said, I love these guys to much to let go. I already have plans for another fanfic, but I can't tell you about it right now. It's top secret.

Now, I'm going to give you a brief summary of what happened in between the last chapter and this one, and what happens after this chapter. First of all, this chapter is about two to three years after the last one. Ash and George get married (duh) and Fred comes down from the place upstairs to be George's best man. George gets an owl from a wizard in Spain who wants to help George expand the business. It was only meant to be for a week or two, but George impulsively ran away with the idea and turned it into a three-month excursion. Ash gets pregnant with twins, and gives birth to Fred Weasley Jr. and Georgina Molly Weasley. Naturally, Fred Jr. and Georgie are educated in the family business, and they both go to be nearly as mischievous as their parents at Hogwarts. Ash and George have three more children: Virginia May Weasley (who goes by May), Richard John Weasley (Richie) and Benjamin Paul Weasley (who answers to both Ben and Paul, depending on his mood.) All their children go on to be Gryffindors at Hogwarts, though Ben was almost placed in Ravenclaw. Naturally, they all help with the shop, and they all bring new ideas to the table and help the business thrive even more than it already is.

Thank you all for your support, I never would've gotten to where I am without you. Until next time, mischief managed! ~PLG


End file.
